The Final Showdown
by Moon-Poon
Summary: Set 2 years after the books, the flock are still being chased by the school but it will all end soon.  A final battle between the flock and Itex who will win?  Its not all fighting though...LOTS and LOTS of FAX throughout! R
1. Off to California

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic so I really hope that you enjoy it. Please review as I want all the suggestions that I can get. Oh by the way I noticed that there are mainly Americans on this site I just thought I'd let you know that I'm Australian… cheers!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_My feet pounded the ground loudly as I ran for my life, the fully morphed eraser behind me snarled loudly, licking its lips as it ran. Up ahead I saw an opening from under the cover of the trees, if only I could reach it then I could fly away. I added an extra burst of energy, striving for that patch of freedom. 20 meters, 15, 10, I was nearly there when I felt a strong force smack into my back. I fell to the ground hard and looked up to see possibly the ugliest eraser that I've ever set my eyes upon. FFFAAANNNGGG! I screamed!'  
_

_End dream_

I opened my eyes to see Fang's concerned face hovering over mine, yet a small smirk was sneaking about in the corner of his mouth. "What?" I asked irritably, "you seem to be calling out my name a lot lately" Fang chuckled. I snarled at him and pushed myself at, surveying the scene around me.

Angel and Nudge were still asleep, Nudge's mouth slightly open and Angel with one arm hanging loosely around Celeste. Iggy was slowly and tiredly lighting a fire and Gazzy was… uh where was Gazzy? "Where's Gazzy?" I screamed tearing around the campsite checking beneath blankets and behind trees. "Calm down Max" Iggy said "he's just gone down to the river to wash. Geez! Learn to relax a little!" I scowled in Iggy's direction, forever wishing that he wasn't blind, then went to wake up the girls. "Another day, get up and face it!" I yelled to two scowling faces.

After everyone had washed and eaten, we packed up the camp, ready to continue on. Everyone bent to grab their packs and I couldn't help but stare at the strong, taut muscles that became visible through Fang's tight, black tee as he bended. I just wanted to reach out and touch them, stroke them a little… _'No bad Max! He's your best friend, not BOYfriend, only a FRIEND'. _"So where to" Fang asked, his slight smile dazzling '_MMAAXXX' _"Ummm" I thought "I actually don't know". Showing that I wasn't in control for the first time in like…ever! **'California, Max' **_"long time no hear, Jeb" _I snarled in reply to my voice, yeh you heard me for those that are new to this adventure, my VOICE, as in one that's inside my head and it doesn't belong to me. And believe me that's only the beginning of our weirdness. Looks like we're going to need a quick catch up…

As you've probably gathered I'm Max, aged 16, my 2nd in command, Fang, is also 16. Then there's Iggy, also 16 (and blind), Nudge, 13, the Gasman (or Gazzy), 10, and Angel, 8. Hold on to your seats because here's something you won't have worked out; We have wings, yep, that's right WINGS, 98 human, 2 avian (or bird to those who don't know).

We all have special powers such as I can fly at super speeds exceeding 200 miles per hour, Iggy can tell any of us just by feeling our fingertips, he can also easily build bombs, which annoying as it might be, has helped us out in many situations. Nudge can feel vibrations left behind by others, like she can tell who's been sitting where and what they were doing. Gazzy can mimic voices to a perfection, that has caused a lot of difficulties in the past, I've lost count how many times the boys have come to blows over what he has said in their voices. Gazzy is also Iggy's partner in crime and is no less dangerous (especially if your downwind of him). Then there's Angel, my baby, she has got what is possibly our most amazing power, the ability to read and control minds. Useful but scary. You've probably noticed that I haven't mentioned Fang's power, that's because he doesn't have one, YET, it's sure to come soon. That doesn't make him any less special though. Fang is easily the strongest out of all of us and is the only one I can trust wish all the difficult stuff.

We were "brought up" (ahem, made) in a place called the school in California. But a white coat, Jeb, helped us escape and we lived free until 2 years ago when the school took my Angel. But we fought, kicked some eraser and white coat butt and got her back. They've been chasing us ever since and now 2 years later we're still on the run. Anyway back to the story….

'_Why California, Jeb, we're not going back to the school are we?' _'**No, you should return to Disneyland' **_'Disneyland! We're on the freaking run Jeb we can't just go stopping at DISNEYLAND!' _**'Actually, you can, the whitecoats have a new project and will be leaving you be for a little while. So I've decided you need a holiday. A couple of weeks only though, it won't be long before they set the erasers on you again'. **

'Well we're going to California' I announced to the flock. The younger ones cheered, Iggy shrugged, Fang, however, wore a scowl. 'We had better not be going to Disneyland' he growled 'exactly where we are going' I replied and told him about the contents of my talk with Jeb. 'Whatever then, let's go'

And we were flying full speed to California.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it please review**


	2. Only one bed

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, just a couple of replies…**

**To nathaniel773- they both liked each other… anyway it's good to have a bit of difference!**

**To twilightluvr- thankyou so glad that you like it.. I'll try to update as much as possible :)**

**To juugo-chan- thanks for reviewing I'll try to reach your expectations!**

**Thankyou guys for also adding me to your story-alert/favourites lists**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you think you know what it's like to feel all-powerful? In control of the world? Believe me you don't (unless of course you have wings like us in which case, good luck in evading the erasers). Swooping, soaring, gliding lazily, dive bombing from 10,000ft in the air and pulling to a sudden halt. That's REAL control.

I was loving life right now. The news that we were free of erasers (even if it was only for a couple of weeks) made joy radiate inside me. That and the fact that a very hot _NO MAX! _bird boy was hovering above me made life bliss. I looked up to meet Fang's eyes that were glancing down at me, we shared a secret smile, he knew what I was feeling. God, I love it when he smiled _MMAAXX…. _Oh there's no point, I can't deny it, I have feeling for Fang, my best friend. It doesn't matter though because there is no way that he feels the same way about me, I know that for a fact. '**No you don't Max'**'_Angel what have I told you about reading my mind' _**'not to do it, but Max you need to know that Fang thinks about you all the time, he likes you Max' **

WHAT! Fang thinks about me? This was hard to believe. Does that means that he has feelings for me too? Does he want to do anything with them? Oh this was too hard to think about right now. _'Thanks Angel' _I said wearily before blocking her from my mind, I can't deal with this at the moment.

We flew in reasonable quiet (except of course from Gazzy's usual lame joke of 'Oh My God! I see a UFO!) Until I heard Fang's quiet remark of 'Max, there's Anaheim' 'ok, everyone fly lower and look for a hotel' beginning my own descent. 'How about that one' 'It says no vacancy, Gaz'. 'Is that one?' 'no that's an office building Ig'. 'Ooohh Max, that one looks good' said Nudge staring at a flashy Hilton Hotel, 'a bit too posh for us'. 'What about that one?' Angel asked quietly pointing at a modest yet friendly looking Marriot. I glanced at Fang who gave the nod ok before telling every one to land in an alley behind the hotel in question.

After straightening our clothes that had become rather out of place during our fast flight. We walked into the hotel's lobby. I asked the kids to wait on some comfy looking couches whilst I approached the front desk. Fearing that it would be occupied by a hot young man as hotels front desks always seem to be, I felt pleased to see that a smiling, middle-aged woman was sitting behind it. 'Can I have three, double rooms please' I asked trying to look as old as I could. She peered down her nose taking in my rugged and ripped clothing, my windswept hair and asked the ever annoying question 'are you over 18, miss?' 'Obviously, or I wouldn't be checking into a hotel would I' I snarled in reply 'well there's no need to be rude about it' she muttered but nevertheless produced three keys. 'Darren' she called 'kindly show this young miss up to her rooms'. 'B_ugger' I_ thought it seems that I wasn't going to escape being asked out after all.

'Hey, I'm Darren' he said giving an award-winning smile _'not as good as Fang's'. _Speak of the devil, who should put his hand on the small of my back but; 'nice to meet you Darren, I'm Fang, and I see you've already met my _girlfriend_, Max'. Darren stopped smiling immediately and without another word led us to the lifts. 'If its ok we can find our rooms by ourselves thanks' and without waiting for an answer we filed into the lift and closed the doors.

Iggy and Gazzy started laughing immediately 'I see you've met my girlfriend, Max' Gazzy mimicked 'leave them alone, I think they're cute together' Nudge retorted making Iggy laugh (if it was possible, even harder) _thanks a lot Nudge _I thought. When we arrived at our rooms Iggy took charge dividing us into the pairs of Angel/Nudge, Gazzy/Iggy 'and of course the happy couple should share a room' Iggy smirked, leaving us with dumbfounded looks and our key. Fang and I glanced at each other, shyly smiled and made our way to our room, opening the door to see… 'oh no, there's only one bed'…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that a lot of people have made Fang and Max share a bed but I think that it works so well. Keep reviewing people and I'll keep writing!**

**xox**


	3. First Kiss

**Hope that this chappie lives up to everyone's expectations! Enjoy and remember to review!**

Fang's POV

Deep down I was kinda glad that there was only one bed, being able to sleep in such a close proximity to her would be like heaven. I've loved Max since, geez, I can't remember, but I know that she doesn't return my feelings. **'Not so Fang' **_'ANGEL!' _I yelled and quickly blocked her out of my mind. What if she told the boys about my feelings for Max! What if she told MAX about my feelings for Max!

'I'll sleep on the couch then' Max announced, shattering my thoughts 'No way' I replied 'if you're not comfortable sharing a bed with me then I'll sleep on the floor'. 'What you think I'm too much of a pansy to sleep on the floor!' Max challenged 'I'll show you what a pansy I am!' she screamed jumping at me. Catching me by surprise Max easily pinned me down. It didn't last long though as I easily pushed her off me and stood in an upright position. We sparred for a few minutes, Max got me a couple of times but I blocked most of them, Max blocked all of my hits as I really wasn't trying. After about 5 minutes I grabbed her around the waist and threw her on to our bed, using my legs to hold down hers and pinning her wrists down. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. I was deciding whether I should kiss her or not when suddenly the door crashed open.

In the door frame stood four slightly concerned but now more interested bird kids. 'We interrupting something' Iggy drawled after Gazzy explained what Max and I were doing. I snarled at him when Nudge said something that completely shocked me 'oohh they're about to kiss' what shocked me more was Max's reply 'nah, Fang doesn't have the guts to kiss me' she laughed.

I smirked and immediately saw Max stiffen. 'Don't have the guts do I?' I asked before bending down and made contact with her lips. I ran my tongue slowly across her bottom lip and she immediately gave me the entrance that I desired. She gently bit down on my top lip, caressing it with her teeth. I ran my tongue around the sides of her mouth and hers met mine just as eagerly. Reluctantly we broke apart, needing to breathe. Max stared at me with a new love and passion. 'Wow' she whispered 'where did you learn to kiss like that?'…

Max's POV

Fang had me pinned down by the wrists, he was staring into my eyes and I found that I loved their shining gleam. I wish that I had the guts to just lean towards him and kiss him, I wanted to so badly. My eyes must've been deceiving me but it looked as if he was deciding whether to kiss me as well. I was trying to work up the guts when the door crashed open.

'We interrupting something' Iggy drawled after Gazzy explained what Fang and I were doing. I gave him one of my famous death glares, forever wishing that he wasn't blind. Then Nudge said something that completely shocked me 'oohh they're about to kiss', I felt my cheeks grow hot and was all too aware of Fang's warm body lying on me. I don't know what made me say it (I do know that Angel had no part in it though) but I laughed and said 'nah, Fang doesn't have the guts to kiss me'.

Immediately I realised that I had just jumped into a pot of water over a dead fire all it would take is for someone to light the fire and I would be in BIG trouble, and oh no here comes a match. 'Don't have the guts do I?' Fang smirked before leaning down and kissed me! Yes, you heard right FANG KISSED ME! He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, begging entrance, which (of course) I immediately gave. As his tongue explored the inside of my mouth, I gently caressed his top lip with my teeth **(AN: yes this IS possible, and feels great I might add!)** After a while we unwillingly broke apart. I was swept off my feet! He was such a great kisser, where did he learn to kiss like that? I asked him as much, to which he chuckled in reply, that deep, warm chuckle that I loved. I looked around and noticed that the rest of the flock had returned to their rooms.

Fang released his grip on me and allowed me to sit up but as soon as I did he pulled me upright and led me outside where he LITERALLY swept me off my feet and sat me on his lamp as he sat in one of those swinging seats. Together we watched the sunset; with one of Fang's arms loosely wrapped around my waist with him hand lightly resting on my hip the other hand was gently running its fingers through my hair. I felt happy, not like 'we just destroyed 100 erasers happy' but more a content kind of happy like a 'I have discovered that my best friend loves me and I love him happy'. I snuggled closer to Fang's chest and fell asleep in his arms, but tonight I wasn't counting sheep, I was counting Fang's…

**Well there you go guys chappie 3 is up. I'm going to try to update as much as possible but with netball on Monday nights, work on Tuesdays and basketball on Wednesdays and of course the usual homework and TV programs I won't be updating every night.**


	4. Disneyland

**Hey guys your going to have to bear with me for this chapter as I have NEVER been to America let alone Disneyland so my information is what I have gathered from tourist websites. Hopefully it will be close to what Disneyland is really like.**

**Thank you again to all the people who have reviewed my story, please keep it up. A special thank-you to Angel of the black death for all your useful advice. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Max' Fang gently shook me awake. I looked at the clock 'Go away Fang! It's 7:30 and we're on HOLIDAY!' 'Fine you go back to sleep then and I'll go with the kids to Disneyland'. Immediately I jumped out of bed and accused Fang of not waking me sooner. 'You look so gorgeous when you're asleep though' he smirked, which earned him a slap to the head.

Within 10 minutes the whole flock was up and ready for a day at Disneyland. We only had to cross W. Katella Ave. and walk a couple of blocks before we arrived at the 'Magic Kingdom' California. Naturally though, the park didn't open until 10am. I turned to Fang and glared at him 'well smart guy, thanks for waking us up so early, now what are we going to do for two hours?' Fang smirked and replied simply 'eat'. He left me stunned as I realized in my haste that I had forgotten breakfast. I had a comeback waiting though, 'oh yes, and where are we going to get food'. Again Fang decided to keep to the simple answers, pointing up the road to a café' in the distance. He smirked at me; I walked off in a huff, leaving him behind.

Mimi's café was a beautiful place with a dash of New Orleans and France, their corned beef hash was excellent. **(AN: this really is a café on the same street as Disneyland, I've been busy looking at maps! And corned beef hash is actually served there (whatever that is)). **After eating we still had an hour to kill so we just walked around the town for a while. Finally it was 10am so we rushed back to Disneyland and flocked inside the gates among hundreds of others. We weren't even there for 20seconds when we worked out our first problem for the day…

'Splash Mountain and Big Thunder Mountain!' yelled Gazzy, 'no way, Space Mountain first' replied Iggy, 'how about the Mad Tea Party?' came from Nudge and of course Angel wanted the Swiss Family tree-house. 'Ok here's what we'll do, first we'll go to Tomorrowland, then Fantasyland, after that Mickey's Toontown, then Frontierland, Critter Country, New Orleans's Square and finally Adventureland. Afterwards we may have time to look down Main Street USA' I said using my good leader skills. 'We will find somewhere for lunch when it is time.' And so we set off…

'THAT- WAS- WICKED!' Iggy screamed as we exited Space Mountain. I had to agree with Iggy; that was definitely the best rollercoaster that I have ever been on! Well that's not actually saying much seeing as I haven't been on many before. We went on a couple of other rides in Tomorrowland before moving on to Fantasyland where the main attraction was the Mad Tea Party.

Well I'll spare you the disgusting details of this ride because even though the two younger girls came off grinning ear to ear and Iggy just looked bored, poor Gazzy was clutching tightly to a brown paper bag that some man gave him; that was his breakfast gone. We grabbed some snacks and drinks then quickly left Fantasyland, I think we most of us (excepting Angel and Nudge) of course thought it to be a quite freaky place, and we've grown up fighting erasers!

Ok, so I have to eat my words and admit that Chip and Dale's tree-house wasn't as uninteresting as I thought. I'm sorry to all you Mickey's Toontown fans out there.

Next was Frontierland and of course Big Thunder Mountain! Well I think everyone really enjoyed this ride, I mean who wouldn't want to sit in little train carts and go speeding around a track that twists and turns and has falling rocks? Iggy looked particularly happy with this ride so I let Fang take him on again but I drew the line when Iggy tried to line up for a third time. What really surprised me though was the accuracy with which Iggy shot at the Shootin' Exposition, He hit more than any of the rest of us and he couldn't even see the targets!

Then it was on to Critter Country and Splash Mountain. This was Gazzy's favourite ride by far. He came out grinning so hard it must've been hurting him. Iggy loved it too. As for me, well the ride was great, but I couldn't help but feel disappointed as I started walking and felt my feet squelch in water soaked sneakers. Eww!

We decided to sit down to eat and were choosing a good looking restaurant when I felt like my head was splitting into two and I instantly blacked out….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry if that was nothing like Disneyland is really like I was just going by what the Disneyland website said. Poor Max… not only has she got a brain attack but she causes the others to miss out on the rest of Disneyland…their not going to be happy with her! Umm I have a question for all you Americans… Why is Disneyland called Disney World in James Patterson's books and why does he say that Splash Mountain is in Frontierland?**


	5. Holidays come first

**This is a short chappie guys (and slightly boring one) sorry about the wait… I've been very busy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fang's POV

I heard a thump behind me and span to see Max hit the ground; hard. I rushed to her and lifted her head into my lap; there was no notion of her being conscious though; she was dead to the world. I lifted her limp body into my arms and told the concerned but disappointed flock that we had to leave Disneyland and go back to the hotel. They looked heartbroken and Angel looked like she was about to cry, they understood though, Max's safety should always come first.

As we passed through the gates, this security guy started talking to us, 'is she alright, do you want an ambulance?' 'No thanks, she just didn't take to Splash mountain too well' I replied before hurrying the kids out of there. Although it wasn't far too the hotel, my worry and Max's extra weight made it seem so much longer.

We finally reached the hotel and I took Max straight to our room. Laying her on the bed, I asked Nudge to soak some towels for me. I asked Iggy what was wrong with her. 'She's not convulsing and there's no physical damage, you're just going to have to wait until she wakes' was his analysis. Once Nudge returned with the towels I sent everyone away and I lay down next to Max, placing a wet towel on her forehead.

After what seemed like an eternity, Max's eyes sprung open 'thank god' I muttered and gently kissed her forehead then her lips. She clung to me attempting to deepen the kiss but I pulled away refusing to kiss her until she told me what her attack was about.

Reluctantly Max began her story. 'You know how the voice gave us two weeks for a vacation?' (I nodded) 'Well my attack was about what our mission is after our holiday.' She saw my confusion but ploughed on. 'From the point when our vacation ends we will have exactly a year, no less, to demolish 12 vital schools around America. That's one month per school. After destroying all these schools we must return to our own school in Death Valley, California, which, it so turns out, is the centre point of all evil schools.' Then Max began to whisper, 'at this school we will fight the final battle, one that will determine the lives our experiments and whitecoats alike- they have named it the Final Showdown. Suddenly Max raced to our room's desk where she started scribbling on pieces of paper. After about 10 minutes she returned carrying a rough map of America and a list. She threw both down in front of me; I picked up the list and gathered that it must be all the schools that we had to take on. Written on it was;

Los Angeles, California

San Diego, California

San Francisco, California

New York

Denver, Colorado

Orlando, Florida

New Orleans, Louisiana

Chicago, Illinois

Houston, Texas

Dallas, Texas

Boston, Massachutus

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

I looked up puzzled, 'most of these are major cities; how could a school fit in them without being noticed?' Max replied without thinking 'some are only offices rather than laboratories, such as the institute (which you will notice is on there). Others are in forests and these are the nearest cities.'

I picked up the map and announced, 'looks like we have some work to do then! Bring on the Final Showdown! Max smiled 'let's finish our holiday first.' I grinned at her and lifted her into my arms carrying her over to the bed and kissing her from her hands up along her arms, on her neck, forehead, cheeks and finally her mouth. 'I agree' I grinned 'holidays definitely come first.'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So the flock has found out their purpose (well Max and Fang have anyway) a few more chappies of holidays and then we'll get into the fighting and destruction, and we'll kick the FAX up a bit!**


	6. Can't beat an eight year olds mind

**I've found ****out that I've made a really big mistake. For some reason the internet told me Anaheim was where Disneyland was in Florida but Anaheim is actually in California! So I'm just going to go on pretending that Anaheim is in Florida and is the home of Disneyland rather than Orlando. **

**Oh just a warning for this chapter… it does seem like it's going to get a little steamy but don't be afraid to read on… Fang and Max do NOT have sex in this chapter and I don't think they will in the entire story but if they do I will not give details… that doesn't mean that the FAX is bad though! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fang and I had decided that we wouldn't tell the younger kids about our mission until our holiday was over. It was so rare for us to have a break and we wanted them to be able to enjoy it. That didn't mean that Fang and I weren't going to start working on our mission though.

Already we were preparing maps, organizing food and searching the web for any information on the schools and the immediate area around them. We had decided to take on the school nearest to here, in Orlando, Florida, first before traveling up to New York, Philadelphia and Boston. After that we would travel across to Chicago then down to New Orleans. Next we would go to Texas to take on schools at Houston and Dallas before going to Denver. Our final destination will be California where we will fight at Los Angeles, San Diego and San Francisco. Then on to the might of Death Valley, California. Even though we weren't going to begin our mission until our two week holiday was over, Fang and I wanted to get to Orlando before then so we could check out the school and start making plans.

The night before we were set to leave Anaheim, Fang and I stayed up really late confirming our plans. It would take us less than an hour to fly to Orlando so we weren't too fussed on getting an early start. It wasn't to about 12:30 in the morning that I made the executive decision to go to bed. Fang joined me but it soon turned out that he was in no mood to sleep.

He ran his fingers down my face followed by a line of kisses, I shivered at the feeling. Then he plucked a feather from his wings, which he used to trail up my leg and along my thigh. Again he followed his line with a trail of light kisses. Leaving his palm on my thigh, Fang rolled me over so that he was above me. Grasping my arms, he lifted them above my head and pinned down my wrists then ran his lips along one back down to my shoulder.

Using the feather again, he teased me flicking at my ears and neck with it and planting a kiss everywhere the feather touched. Finally he ran the feather along my lips before leaning down and joining his lips with mine. His tongue followed the same line along my lips that the feather did, worming its way through the gap that I made. He ran his tongue along the sides and roof of my mouth, exploring it as deep as he could.

Eventually we broke apart, Fang looked contented, like he had finished what he had set out to do. I wasn't happy with that though and rolled him off me and on to his back. Before he could struggle I quickly straddle his waist, digging my knees into his side. I ripped off his shirt and searched for that feather.

Unfortunately I couldn't find it, so I ripped another, none too gently, out of Fang's wing, 'oww!' he exclaimed but I covered his mouth with mine but pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. Using the feather I traced the lines of his muscles, loving the way they quivered at my touch. Then I drew a line of kisses right down his sternum, again loving the control I had over him as he arched his back to push his chest against my lips.

I don't know how far we would've gone then although I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have gone the 'whole' way if you get my drift. Luckily we were saved having to know by a little hand knocking on our door and a 'Max? Fang?' called out. Fang hurriedly put on his shirt as I went to open the door for Angel.

'Max, I had a nightmare' she said as I pulled her into a bear hug. 'Oh sweetie, it'll be alright, you can come and sleep with us if you like' I reassured her. 'No, it's ok' she replied 'I just wanted to see that you were still alive, anyway I don't want to interrupt anything' she grinned and ran back to her room.

I was stunned and was surprised to hear Fang chuckling softly. 'You can't beat an eight year olds mind.'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No you most absolutely can't beat an eight year olds mind. Sorry for the wait guys!**


	7. Lacy black underwear

**This chapter and the one after it are a bit of fun… enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We left our hotel at about 9 o'clock the next morning, before we departed, though, everyone congregated in mine and Fang's room. The kids spread out over the floor and chairs with me and Fang sitting on the bed. As I sat down though who had to be really obvious and pinch my bum? It's not like I really need to say who as everyone should no! Of course, all the kids saw it (except Iggy of course but Gazzy wasted no time in telling him). The boys started laughing close to tears, Angel looked…well… it was a mix of happiness, cheekiness and embarrassment.

We probably could have got away with it, if it wasn't for Nudge. Immediately she started spewing out just recognisable sentences, 'OH MY GOD! You two are sooo cute together! Is this what you do when we're not around? I mean it's really good and all but it's probably best if you didn't do it in front of us I mean, ewww, Fang! You just touched Max's bum!' I quickly told Fang to stuff something in her mouth, and that's when things got worse.

How could they get worse? I don't know but they sure did. You see, my bag was closest to Fang when I told him to find something to stuff Nudge's mouth with. And it so happens that the last thing that I packed in my bag were a pair of lacy black underwear that Fang had brought me as a joke (yes a JOKE and ONLY a JOKE!) And of course these were what he grabbed.

Fang didn't notice what he had picked up and proceeded to stuff the underwear into Nudge's mouth, everyone went silent, THEN…Nudge saw the underwear, suddenly the word spew stopped and the screaming began 'EEEEWWWW! Get those away from me; I didn't need to see them, now we do know what you two get up to!'

Fang went stone still and silent, and started turning a rosy red. I however tried to splutter an explanation 'n-n-no Nudge, y-you-you've got it all WRONG! They were- I mean- they are just a joke! I mean- I would wear them for him but - I mean- I would never wear them!' I gave up having found that I'd just dug our hole much deeper, and turned the same red that Fang was.

Iggy started laughing his head off and led the kids out of the hotel and into the sky, Fang and I followed, very embarrassed, at a safe distance.

Fang's POV

We had already debriefed the flock on where to go so they were quite happy to fly a good distance ahead of Max and I, not wanting to hear what we were talking about. Not that we were talking much, our embarrassment was still taking over our other senses. That was wearing off pretty quickly though.

I soared silently so that I was gliding above Max and then quickly dropped, catching her around the waist and holding her close to me as I dive bomber for about 100 meters then quickly flew higher again. Max's face was flushed with exhilaration and she was laughing loudly, her bright smile making my day. Seeing my happiness, she flashed on a look of seriousness and scolded me for grabbing her, it didn't last long before she was laughing again, though.

I nuzzled her neck as I flew her through the air, kissing it and nudging it gently. I placed my lips close to her ear and tugged on her earlobe then whispered into her ear 'so, you would wear those lacy, black underwear for me would you?' I smirked placing my lips against her cheek so she could tell that I was grinning. She giggled softly and whispered back 'just give the word and I will' she sneakily smirked. I was shocked and it was showing; that was not the answer that I had expected. Well, she had promised it now and I was going to use it against her 'I'll hold you to that' I told her and we flew in silence, enjoying the warm feeling that we gave each other.

Max's POV

The flock knew where they were to go, so they were quite happy to leave Fang and I to out own devices. At the moment though we were still too embarrassed to be doing much. I was just deciding how to get Fang back for pulling out those undies when I felt a force drop on me from above; Fang.

We fell about 100 meters and it was pure bliss. Fang flew us up higher and controlled where we were going, leaving me to enjoying that warm feeling that he provided. Fang was nuzzling and kissing my neck, it felt really good, then I heard him whisper.

'So, you would wear those lacy, black underwear for me would you?' He placed his lips against my cheek so I could tell that he was wearing that sexy smirk that he reserved just for me. I giggled and decided to say something that would make his jaw drop and sure enough it got the reaction that I deserved, 'just give the word and I will'

It was obvious that he hadn't expected that and I thought that I had won, but of course I'd never get off that easily, 'I'll hold you to that' he said. I'm in trouble now, I thought, but then I realised that wearing those undies for him wouldn't bother me; I was going to get him good!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If you want to find out what Max does then my review need to get up to 40, that's 7 reviews people, you can do it!**


	8. I dare ya!

**Sorry for the confusion but I made some mistakes and had to go over this chappie so I had to delete it.**

**OOOHHH I'm going to keep you waiting a little bit longer to see what Max does, instead I felt the need to go shopping!**

**BTW; I think something needs to be understood….**

**As you know I am Aussie and therefore some of my words will be different like when you say fries I say chips, when you say candy I say lollies. **

**to nathaniel773 although a bum is a homeless person, in Aus it can also be your bottom, butt, ass, tush, hide, whatever you yanks call it when Fang touched Max's bum it means that he touched her butt. UNDERSTAND?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We had reached Orlando and found a hotel REALLY easily, the Clarion Hotel. The minute we got there and got our rooms (with only a slight amount of reception counter flirting) Nudge's first words (predicably) were; 'Can we go swimming?'

Obviously she was forgetting one tinny tiny little problem, we had no bathers. 'Uh Nudge, this is a public pool and we need to wear proper bathers in it' I tried to explain without letting them get the idea about going shopping. OH WAIT! Did I just say the 's' word in my mind because I could be certain that a little blonde 8 year old would be listening, and sure enough there came the… 'No worries, we can go shopping Max.' I tried to shoot a death glare at Angel but just couldn't to that sweet face so I shot one at Fang instead, leaving him wondering what he had done to deserve it.

So that's how we happened to be in Mercado **(a real shopping complex) **shopping up a storm. We decided to shop for clothes whilst we were there and that is how I happened to be holding up a red, white and black jacket for Fang. Now let me tell you this jacket was HOT, really cool, but Fang wasn't for it. 'It's red and white' he moaned 'it's got black on it too' I replied, 'it's not happening Max, I'm not wearing it!' 'Oh yes you are I'm buying and you're going to wear it!'

That was when Iggy got a really sly look upon his face, 'spill it Iggy' I yelled at him. 'Well… Max you want Fang to wear colours, right?...' he began 'yeh, so?' '…and Fang I'm guessing that you'd like Max to wear a skirt or dress, right?... 'You're point?' 'Well I dare each of you to shop for the others clothes'.

Well that went down like a ton of bricks, 'b-b-but Iggy, Fang will get me low-cut tops and mini-skirts! That's not happening!' 'Yes, but in return you can get him whatever colour clothes that you like' he grinned. I thought it over, and could see Fang considering the possibilities, then Iggy said something that decided it for me… 'You're not chicken, are you?'

'Of course not' I snapped. 'Ok then, here are the guidelines; each of you has to buy the other three complete outfits, including socks, shoes, accessaries and underwear. Also one bathing suit and a pair of pyjamas and finally one more complete outfit BUT this one must be formal for you're date tonight.'

'Date?' I enquired stupidly 'what date?' 'Oh didn't I tell you?' Iggy grinned 'As part of this you're also going on a date together while I look after the kids.' 'That wasn't in the deal' I yelled 'do you honestly not want to go Max?' he replied which shut me up. 'It's a deal then, let's go' Fang and I agreed, all three of us shook hands then

Fang went off with the two girls to some chick stores (after I'd given him a HUGE wad of cash) and the boys were going to take me to their usual favourites. First we went to some clothes store where I brought three shirts, not a single one of them black; one was red, another blue and the third yellow, each proclaiming funny slogans or vibrant pictures. Here, I also got a pair of blue jeans, some greenish army print pants and some red board shorts. Finally I picked out two jackets (I already had brought the red, white and black one from earlier) I chose a blue denim one and a green hoodie.

The boys picked out their own clothes and we moved on to a department store where we went to the underwear section, here was where I was going to have fun… The first pair that I brought were bright green and proclaimed 'slap this sexy ass!' the next pair were blue with a kitten on the front, these read (and this is not 'G' rated) 'this man wants some pussy', I didn't let the boys see that pair. I couldn't decide on a third pair as most were pretty plain but that was when Gazzy gave me the bright idea of looking in the female section, and here I found a treasure trove. I took a while but eventually decided on a bright pink number that was made of lace and… wait for it… was a g-string!

In the same shop I brought Fang's pjs, I chose a black (yes I let go a bit on this one) singlet that I knew was a size too small (so it would show off those muscles) and a pair of blue boxers with red, orange and yellow flames licking the sides, before we left I also grabbed three pairs of plain white socks.

We brought the underwear and pjs, then headed to a shoe shop; here I brought Fang a pair of runners, a red and white checker pair of Converse and another pair of Converse this time an army like green. The boys chose their own shoes and we left for the next shop.

We went to a swimwear store and this was when I decided to be REALLY mean, one pair of red Speedo's was coming Fang's way!

All that was left was to buy accessaries and formal clothes, Fang being a boy, the accessaries wouldn't take too long so we did that first. We went to a jewellery shop and I brought a pendant with a cross, I also got some studded arm bands. Another department store allowed me to get a red truckies cap and a pair of Oakley's. Finally I got a small gold hoop for the eyebrow piercing that he had done last summer, without my knowledge.

Our last stop was a formal store and here we found Fang and the girls laden with bags. 'Are you done?' asked Iggy but they answered that they still had accessaries to buy and so quickly left before I could get a glimpse of my dress. Iggy yelled after them that we'd meet them in front of the complex in half an hour, then it was down to business.

I told the sales assistant that I wanted a suit for the boy that had just been in here. 'This is part of your dare, ya?' he asked (seems Fang was too embarrassed to be seen buying girls clothes without giving an explanation') 'Yeh' I replied 'what do you recommend?' He led me to the suit section and pointed out a black suit with a pink shirt 'this is VERY in, right now; pink looks very good on men and is not considered gay anymore'. I knew that the suit was perfect for getting to Fang and so quickly agreed to buy it. I also brought a black pair of dress shoes and was out of there.

I couldn't wait to see Fang's face!

Fang's POV

The dare was on and I was up for it. First the girls and I went to this really chick shop, Nudge and Angel told me they always shopped here but somehow I knew that Max didn't.

Whilst they picked out their own clothes I went to the teen section and had soon decided exactly what to get. I brought Max a pink halter-neck top that was fitted around the bust then draped over the stomach, a black, really low-cut, shoe-string strapped, singlet that came with a white belt that goes under the… um…chest-area…. To go with these I picked a pair of denim short-shorts and a pair of skinny leg jeans. I also got her a strapless summer printed dress that was fitted with elastic around the chest then just fell away and was cut at odd lengths around the upper thigh area. Next I got her a white hoodie with black Billabong writing on it, a green zip up jacket and one of those holey 'bolero' things that go over the shoulders.

We went on to a shoe store where I brought Max a pair of black sandals that had ties, which came half-way up the lower leg. Also a pink and purple pair of Cons and a pair of white runners.

After that we went to a Billabong store where, after much consideration, chose a brown bikini with cream flowers embroidered on the corner of the bottom part.

Next was the part that I was looking forward to; underwear and pjs! For her pjs I got a white singlet that was cut REALLY, REALLY low and a pair of shorts that came down only about 2 inches from her hips. Then for underwear I brought a matching pair (bra and undies) that were blue with green polka dots and had pink lace around the edges. Another pair were bright pink with little bows at the sides of the undies and in the middle of the bra. The third included a black lacy, push-up bra and… wait for it… a black lacy g-string! I also brought her a pair of black leggings with laced ends and a pair of skin-coloured stockings (she'd spew when she saw those) and a pair of plain white ankle socks, another pair of white socks that came up to the knees and another pair that also came up to the knees, these were toe-socks and were striped multi-coloured.

All I had to get now was her formal wear and accessaries. While we were in the department store I started on the accessaries by buying her a pair of sunnies, a white bucket hat with yellow polka dots and a yellow ribbon, and a black and red truckies cap. I also wanted to get her a handbag and some jewellery but the formal wear shop was closest so I went there first.

After much consideration I brought Max a black halter-neck dress with a v-neckline and a black ribbon under the bust. It then draped and was cut at different lengths, all lengths ended above the knees. I also brought her a stappy pair of black high-heels.

That was when we saw Max and the boys but got out of there quick before she could check out our bags. We found a handbag and I brought Max two, one, which was for our date, was black (of course, had to go with the theme) and small with a flower attached, the other was a pink banana bag that hung across the body. We paid for these and went to a very chick jewellery store.

I got Max some beads and big hoops for her ears but the shop had nothing special and I wanted to get her something special to wear on our date and also something that I could give her on our date.

So we went a few doors down to a 'fine jeweller' it took me a while but I brought her a silver necklace with a hollow heart attached, in the corner of the heart was a small diamond. The last thing that I wanted to get her was a present for our date, I picked out a silver bangle that had engravings on it, when the jeweller asked if I wanted a message engraved on the inside of it I said yes immediately, I sent the girls outside because I didn't want them to hear what I was going to have engraved on the bangle as it was going to be very emotional and from the heart (I know… shock horror!). I brought the jewellery and let me tell you it wasn't cheap, then grabbed the girls and we went to meet Max and the boys.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next chappie, Max and Fang see what the other brought for them and will see them get ready for their date, the one after that will be the date, and finally, the next one will be the one that you have all been waiting for… WHAT DOES MAX DO?!!!!**


	9. Revealed

**Ok let Max and Fang see their clothes!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We went back to our hotel and everyone congregated in Fang and my room for the unveiling of the clothes, 'um, Max? Before we start I should let you know that it might not be a good idea to show everyone the underwear that I got you.' Whoa! That's probably the most Fang has spoke like EVER! 'Uh, thanks for the tip, you might want to hide your's too.'

'I did not just hear what I thought I heard so I'm just going to go on like nothing disgusting just happened!' Nudge moaned. I laughed and told Nudge that she didn't know half of what Fang and I got up to (joke of course) and the poor girl nearly fainted right there and then.

We played paper, scissors, rock and it was decided that I would discover my new clothes first. Fang handed me the bags and I pulled out… a pink halter-neck top… 'EEEWWW PINK!' I screamed and dropped the top quickly as if it burned me 'you know that I HATE pink!'

I growled at Fang who just chuckled so I moved on to the next item of clothing. It was a black singlet with a white bust-belt, 'well, this isn't too bad' I said but I saw Fang grinning and that's when I noticed the neckline 'FFFAAANNNGGG! You perv!'

Moving on… next was a pair of denim shorts, they looked pretty good I thought but knew that there had to be a catch and sure enough I noticed that they wouldn't come even half-way down my thighs. What I pulled out next though I really liked, it was a pair of skinny leg jeans, although I probably could have done without the skinny leg part, they did look good, and I quite like jeans. 'At least you got me something decent' I grinned at Fang who smiled that award-winning smile that he always saves just for me and motioned for me to go on.

Next was…OH NO…a dress… it was quite pretty (except for the lack of straps), but I can't, won't wear a dress, especially when I was flying, it'd fly up! I didn't give Fang the satisfaction of seeing my disgust and so hurriedly pulled out the next item. It was a white hoodie with black writing, it actually looked quite good, casual but pretty. It was even Billabong, not that I pay much attention to brand names. The next jacket was fabulous too; it was just a greeny-grey colour, quite plain but so casual, the type of thing that I would normally wear. The last thing to pull out of the two bags that came from that shop was one of those shoulder things, I think they're called 'boleros' or something that sounds Mexican **(AN: I do know what a bolero is but I thought that Max wouldn't, not being up with fashion and all that) **It was definitely not something that I would wear but maybe I could wear it over that dress to cover my shoulders.

I moved on to a new bag and this time a new shop, this time it was shoes. First I pulled out some tie up sandals, sooo not my thing, and I quickly threw them to one side. Next I pulled out some Converse, I thought COOL I love Cons, but then discovered their colour, PINK AGAIN and this time there was PURPLE too! DOUBLE EWWW! Finally though was something simple and normal, some runners…excellent!

The next bag was from a Billabong store, I thought oh no! This has got to be the bathers! And so it was and guess what he had got me; a bikini! I mean Nudge was embarrassed to think about me in my undies let alone seeing me in them (and don't tell me that they're not undies because they basically are!) Nice colour though.

I grabbed the ext bag but Fang snatched it back 'underwear and pjs' he whispered and hid it under the bed, I grabbed one of his that contained the same type of items and put it under there too. The kids were laughing themselves silly!

I grabbed the bag with my fancy stuff in it but he told me too look at my accessaries first. So I grabbed another bag and pulled out a white and yellow hat…WAY too girly, was my immediate response and it was chucked in the EEWWW pile. A red truckies cap came next and I pulled it on along with some sunnies that were the last thing in that bag.

'Do I look hot or what' I flirted with Fang 'Ah kids in the room' Iggy warned and the younger kids started their laughing AGAIN! Next came a small bag from a jewellery store, inside were some beads that were ok…NOT GREAT… but I could deal. In the same bag were some silver hoops that I immediately put in… ok so I like earrings, I'm a girl I'm allowed to.

Then came the last bag before my formal clothes. It contained two bags, one was black and too fancy for me to carry around but Fang explained that it was for tonight, the other was PINK, it wasn't a bad bag but it was PINK. I growled at Fang and pulled my final bag towards me.

I pulled out the shoes first… high-heels, not a good start. Then I pulled out the dress, what can I say it was… STUNNING. So not what I would normally wear, but for something special like tonight, I hoped it would look good on me.

Then Fang pulled two objects out of his pocket he replaced one of them back in, 'that's for later' he winked at me. The other he passed to me 'this is something special for the girl that I love' and I pulled out he most beautiful necklace that I have ever seen, it was a silver heart and even had a diamond in the corner.

I was lost for words, and the kids were quiet for once, 'F-F-Fang' I stuttered 'it's lovely, I love it.' Oh my god, I can't believe this, I was nearly crying! I don't cry! But no one had ever given me a present like this before. I rushed over and hugged him which threw him off balance but he smiled so radiantly and kissed me lightly on the lips. The kids appreciated the special moment and didn't even comment on how gross it was for us to be kissing. 'Do you want help putting it on' Fang whispered and I nodded, handing him the necklace. He undid the clasp and reached around my neck, I lifted my hair for him and he clasped it and kissed the spot where the clasp now lay. I let my hair fall back down and threw my arms around his neck kissing him passionately on the mouth.

After a while we broke apart and I admitted 'I feel guilty for what I brought you now' 'that bad is it?' he replied still grinning. I nodded and he said 'I guess I had better have a look then and decide how to punish you.

Fang's POV

I was so happy that Max liked the necklace; she looked so startled that I had got her it; well it's not going to be her only surprise for the night. She popped my balloon however, when she admitted that she had been pretty awful when buying for me.

I pulled the first bag towards me and pulled out three plain shirts, they all had quirky slogans and pictures on them, so you're probably thinking, well that's not bad, that seems Fang. One problem though, not one was BLACK! Breath Fang, I counselled myself, you can deal with a bit of colour. I contained myself and pulled out the next item, jeans. Oh good I need a new pair of jeans, but damnation! They weren't dark enough, they were blue!

By now I think that Max was becoming scared at my silence but I ploughed on afraid of what I would say should I open my mouth. I pulled out army pants, well army pants is cool I guess… but not black! Next was… RED BOARD SHORTS! I couldn't contain myself anymore! 'You got me RED BOARD SHORTS!' I screamed and Max cringed away from my vengeance. I pulled out the next item to find a denim jacket; it was ok but again too light! The final item in the bag was a green hoodie, which I actually liked, yes, green's not my colour, but the design was good and I could deal.

The next bag I recognised as the store that we had been in when Iggy proclaimed his bet, I cringed knowing what would be in there and sure enough pulled out the red, white and black jacket. 'I told you I didn't want this, Max' but she was trying successfully not to meet my eyes.

Next I pulled up a bag of shoes, it contained a pair of runners, which I have to admit were quite cool, I gave Max a small smile and she looked relieved. Next was a pair of Converse, red and white, I didn't like the colours but at least they weren't as bad as the ones that I gave Max, I decided that I would wear these. Then I found a pair even better, they were, again, Converse, this time green. And even though I prefer black I don't mind green at all.

I picked up a bag that looked lie it came from a bather's shop that we'd seen and sure enough in it was a pair of… SPEEDO'S! 'Ah Max' Nudge piped up 'I think you forgot a pair of Fang's underwear. Max looked up really red 'Um…they're not underwear Nudge, they're bathers.' I could see the famous 'EEEWWW' forming on Nudge's lips and quickly cut her off with a 'who's the perv now, Max?' to which Max gave me a sneaky grin.

In the next bag was a cross on a strip of black leather, quite cool, but not as cool as what I pulled out next, studded black arm bands! 'Max, I love them' I smiled at her already putting them on. At least she had given me something that she knew I would like. Another bag revealed a pair of Oakley's (COOL) and a red truckies cap. It was exact to the one that I had given Max, I smiled at her and said 'great minds think alike!' The next item was my favourite though; it was a small gold hoop for my eyebrow piercing. I knew it must've killed Max to get me that because it showed that she approved of the piercing and she had always scolded me against it.

Then it was time for the bag containing my formal clothes. Inside was a pair of black dress shoes, it was looking good. I pulled out black suit pants and jacket, going really well! But what colour shirt does she pull out but… PINK! Everyone started laughing and Gazzy mimicked a voice that I knew I had heard before 'this is VERY in, right now; pink looks very good on men and is not considered gay anymore.' Suddenly I knew where I had heard it, that sales assistant in the formal wear shop.

I accepted my fate then told the kids to clear off as Max and I wanted to check out the underwear and pjs we'd got for each other. 'Ok' said Nudge 'but we'll be back in an hour to get Max ready for your date, and we're taking this room so you had better have your clothes ready to go to the boys room.'

I rolled my eyes and had just closed the door when I heard a whining 'what do they mean get ready… they don't mean make-up and stuff do they.' 'Yes Max, I think they do' I grinned evilly 'but that will be nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you!'

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This took a bit longer than I thought so I'm splitting up the revealing of the clothes and preparing Max and Fang for their date. Next chapter we'll see Fang's revenge, the underwear revealed and there will be a bit of FAX talk, then Nudge and Angel will take over and pretty Max up. The chappie after Max and Fang will have their date and the next chappie after that will she some after the date FAX:)**


	10. Revenge

**Thankyou for all the reviews, it is really appreciated… Let's jump straight in…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fang turned to me with an evil grin on his face, 'that will be nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you!'

Uh can I say, SCARED STLESS!!! He advanced on me and before I knew it had picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. 'FANG!' I yelled 'put me down, NOW!' 'Not until you say, "Fang is the bestest and most coolest person in the world, he is soo hot and I am head over heels in love with him and will therefore do anything to repay him for the cruel punishment of horrible clothes that I invoked on him."'

Naturally I refused but this seemed to be the answer Fang wanted anyway, for the moment. He walked to his bag (me still over his shoulder) and pulled out a rope. _Ummm O…K… _I was thinking watching that rope in fear!

Next he walked over to one of the chairs that was in our hotel room and placed me in it. Before I could struggle he had firmly tied me to it. He plucked a feather from his wings **(AN: I just have something with feathers!) **and placed it to my bare foot. Still grinning that evil grin he proceeded to lightly swirl the feather tip over the sensitive part of my foot.

I started to struggle wildly in the chair, I mean slaughtering numerous erasers is one thing; being tickled to insanity is another all together. 'weeeeell?' Fang inquired, still drawing spirals on my foot. 'NEVER!' I screamed, withering with laughter. He tickled me for less than a minute in all before I gave in. Hey, the foot is a sensitive place!

'Fine! Fang is the bestest and most coolest person in the world, he is soo hot and I am head over heels in love with him and will therefore do anything to repay him for the cruel punishment of horrible clothes that I invoked on him.' I screamed and the horrible foot-tickling-pain stopped.

Fang smirked at me 'Is that so, Maxie my beauty? Well you are pretty hot yourself and I'm head over heels for you too. But what I'm interested in is that little offer of repayment that you just made. You see I have just the thing in mind.' Fang wandered over to the bed where he picked up the bag that he had told me my undies were in. He proceeded to pull things out;

'Maxie, do you remember when you told me that you would give me a look-see at you in those black, lacy undies?'

(he pulled out a pair of leggings and a pair of stockings, GET REAL if he thought that I would wear something like that!)

'Well I have decided that we can forget that deal as I have something better.'

(Out came two pairs of white socks and one that was multi-coloured _they're ok_, a white singlet _that's cool, _AND tiny, tiny shorts _oh I am not sleeping in the same bed as him with those on!_)

'You see Maxie, when I was out shopping I found the perfect matching pair of a bra and undies.'

(Next was a matching pair of blue with green polka dots and had pink lace around the edges. Another pair were bright pink with little bows at the sides of the undies and in the middle of the bra. _WAY TOO GIRLY!_)

'And I want you too wear them to our little date tonight and afterwards you can present me that little show you were planning.'

(He produced a black lacy, push-up bra and… wait for it… a black lacy g-string! _OH MY GOD…SPEW! _They were worse than the last pair, almost completely see-through and at least the other pair had a bum… I MEAN… a G-STRING! _EEEWWW!_)

'You can not expect me to wear those!' I spluttered. 'Well, Maxie, you're going to babe, you ppprrrooommmiiiissseeeddd.' He drawled, spreading the word really long. 'Oh by the way, I hear Nudge and Angel coming, better look like nothings happened!'

Fang untied me from the chair and gathered his own clothes, he matched his timing perfectly with the girls, leaving the room as they entered. Nudge looked me over with a critical eye. 'You need a shower, use that shampoo that Fang likes, then get dressed,' she grinned 'we'll do the rest!'

I had a warm shower, and did as I was told and used the sweet smelling shampoo that Fang loves. I even used conditioner, for something a little special and unusual. When I got out I studied my dress and underwear. Accepting my fate I climbed into those undies, _man! These are uncomfortable!' _then picked up the bra. Yes! I thought, I've picked out a problem; I can't wear this because the straps will show. Closer inspection, however, revealed that the straps were removable. So I took them of and reluctantly put it on. Immediately my breasts looked two sizes bigger, _I looked like a bloody whore!' _I picked up the dress, it looked too special for me, and eased myself into it. I had the girls help me tie it up then turned to the mirror….

I gasped, completely shocked! I don't mean to sound up myself but I looked BEAUTIFUL. 'I don't know why you're so surprised,' Angel said, 'we've always told you that you are beautiful. Now come on, you're not ready yet!'

Apparently the girls were experts in make-up application; I don't know when they had the time to practise (or the money to buy the products). A bit of bronzer, eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss and within 15 minutes I looked completely different.

I strapped on my shoes and inspected myself in the mirror, 'absolutely gorgeous, Nudge whispered. 'not completely finished,' inputted Angel. 'What?' _What else could there possibly be? _Angel ducked into the bathroom and returned producing the silver heart necklace. _How could I have forgotten that?_

I bent down so Angel could clasp it around my neck. 'Done,' Angel proclaimed but Nudge whipped some hairpins, hair ties and a fake flower, 'not yet.' If Nudge was good at make-up she was great at hair styling. Within minutes she had my hair in a high ponytail with the flower clipped to the base of it. She used the hairpins to tame the loose strands, pinning must back but leaving a couple to dangle around my face. 'Now you're done!' she exclaimed and hugged me, telling me that I was gorgeous and Fang would think so too.

Angel told me that we would meet the boys in the foyer because she wanted me to descend the stairs. Angel is a very romantic sort. It was a wonderful idea though, I felt so special as I trod lightly down the staircase, everyone, not only the flock's men, but everyone the in the foyer starred at me!

I approached the boys, Gazzy whispering frantically to Iggy what I looked like. Fang's jaw was below the floor. 'Keep your eyes in your head,' I whispered sexily into his ear. He checked himself and stood tall, holding out his arm to me which I, of course, took. Iggy led us outside where a limo was waiting, 'have fun, and don't come back too early, I have everything under control here.'

I climbed into the limo first and as we drove off we waved to the smiling faces behind us. Then I rested my head on Fang's shoulder and held his hand, extending my neck for his kiss, 'this is going to be perfect,' he whispered.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OOOHH! It's gonna be so romantic! And then let the fun begin for some steamy scenes!**


	11. Palm

**Sorry that this has taken so long to write… I kept deleting and rewriting it… I'm still not happy with it… but I've put it up anyway so sorry for the horrible chappie!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ever heard of Palm? I suppose that you have, I mean it's only Orlando's fanciest (and most expensive) restaurant; completely high-class. So in summary; it's basically not a good place to take the flock to eat. Fang and I? We fitted in just fine.

We had a very ahem uneventful cough trip to the restaurant, so grunt boring aaa-CHOO that I'm not even going to disclose the um sleep worthy cough details.

Our chauffeur opened the door for us and Fang helped me out and after a whispered 'you have a little lipgloss in the corner of your mouth' from our ever helpful driver (wonder how that got there on our very ahem uneventful cough journey?) we walked arm in arm it a chandelier lit dining room. A very formidable looking waiter came to our service and led us to a table standing between a window and the edge of a dance floor.

Our round table had a red tablecloth and a candle in the middle, sitting in front of each seat was a white, lace-edged, placemat with a red napkin folded as an orchid. A band played softly from behind the dance floor, and small lanterns, that edged the walls, provided alternate light to the chandelier. I looked over at Fang and was startled to see a small smile on his face amidst the light that the flickering candle threw at him. Fang reached for my hand which I gladly gave to him and he entwined his fingers with mine. I stared longingly into those eyes which stared hungrily back at me.

We were interrupted by our waiter who gave us a menu each, 'can I get you any drinks this evening?' he simpered. Before I could speak Fang commanded him to give us their finest wine. 'You do realise that we're not 18 yet,' I hissed at him. Fang just smirked and said, 'they don't know that do they.' I scowled at him, unable to prevent myself from grinning, though. I opened my menu and began to drift through it, I didn't know what to get. Our waiter soon returned with the wine which he poured out. 'Are you ready to order yet?' 'Ah, not just yet,' Fang replied. 'May I recommend the Lover's Feast,' the waiter smiled 'It begins with a plate of honey prawns and then a bowl of Neapolitan ravioli to share. The main consists of several various Chinese dishes including Honey Chicken, Mongolian Lamb and Steak and Cashew stir-fry with black bean sauce; these are of course served with a large dish of fried rice. For desert you would receive a fondue fountain and then a fruit platter to finish. Included in this is a bottle of the wine that you have already received.' 'Sounds good!' exclaimed Fang, glad to have the hard decision of food choosing relieved of him. 'Very good, sir,' the waiter simpered and bowed away from the table.

And so it was back to gazing longingly into each others eyes. Fang was stroking his fingers along the back of my hand. He turned it over in his grip and started drawing swirls on my palm; he lifted it to his lips. 'Just the touch of you makes me shiver,' he proclaimed. 'My' I thought 'isn't someone getting emotional and talkative lately.' 'In fact I know something that would look simply divine here,' Fang whispered, still grasping my hand. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the box he had got from that jeweller. He passed it over to me and I opened it to reveal the most beautiful bangle that I have ever seen. It was silver and had intricate engravings of entwining flowers around it. 'Read the inside,' Fang whispered. So I craned my neck and saw an engraved message;

_Like a flower longs for water, like a beast longs for food, I long for you and the happiness, the security, the love that you provide me._

_Fang_

Who ever thought that Fang could think of something, yet alone say it! 'F-F-Fang,' I gasped, 'I love it, I absolutely love it!' 'And I love you,' he replied, taking the bangle and slipping it onto my wrist. He gently kissed the spot that the bangle touched. I grabbed the bottom of his chin and pulled it towards me, leaning over the table, our lips met and the flickering candle light danced upon our two combined faces. My eyes flickered open slightly in time to see the approaching waiter stop and wait from a safe distance. I pulled away from Fang, 'I think someone wants to talk to us,' I whispered and sure enough the waiter continued his journey across the room.

'The honey prawns, sir and madam,' he proclaimed, 'what quick service,' I exclaimed. **(AN: Oops that kinda rhymed!) **The waiter took off again and Fang and I dug in. Fang peeled a prawn and dipped it in the honey sauce before I could even get near the plate; he held it out for me. Not used to being hand fed, I laughed, but took the prawn between my teeth anyway. Fang smirked and began to peel one of his own. Within minutes the plate was completely devoid of anything except peeled off shells. And was soon replaced with a bowl of ravioli.

For the next 15 minutes Fang and I talked quietly between ourselves, and let me tell you it was pretty deep. We told each other what we liked about them, our hopes for the future, who we'd each like to personally take down from Itex and what we'd do to them. I thought that I knew this guy but it doesn't seem so and by the time that the main course was brought out I found that I was emotionally closer to Fang than I ever deemed possible.

What can I say about the main, except DELICIOUS! I've always had a thing for Chinese (that and Choc-chip cookies) and this was the best that I had ever eaten. It wasn't only the Chinese that was good; Fang couldn't take his eyes off me! Every time I looked up after taking a mouthful I would find his beautiful green eyes connect with mine **(AN: sorry if fang's eye colour is wrong, I can't remember if the book mentions them or not… but green seems to suit.) **

Once we had finished we sat in silence, holding hands and gazing into each others eyes. Before long our waiter brought out the fondue fountain which he sat in the middle of the table (moving the candle of course). I wasn't sure exactly what to do but Fang seemed to get the gist. He picked up one of those little fork things and stabbed a strawberry with it, he dipped it into the fountain of melted chocolate and held it out for me. I took it in my teeth and chewed to find it sweet and fruity. I smiled at Fang and gave him a peck on the lips. We cleared out that bowl of strawberries within moments.

Our food eaten, Fang and I weren't sure what to do next but were saved by the strumming of a chord by the band. A slow waltz began and from the tables around us many people stood and led each other to the dance floor. Fang stood from his seat and came around to mine; he bowed and offered his hand which I gladly took. As he led me out on the dance floor I said, 'but Fang we don't know how to dance.' 'Just follow me,' he whispered and began to pull me into his captivating movements. For the first time in my life I was dancing properly, as a man and woman; intimately. At the finish of the song Fang gave me a slow but passionate kiss and led me back to our table. We paid the bill and left the restaurant.

The drive back to the hotel was, well, let's just say that the windows were fogging up. When we arrived at the hotel, the chauffeur grinned at my tussled hair and Fang's lip-gloss stained lips. 'Have fun tonight, sir and madam.'

'Oh we will,' Fang smirked, 'I have a surprise waiting for me.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh Oh… next scene will be quite steamy guys!**

**Again I apologise for this chappie…. Please review on ways that you would improve it….. :)**


	12. The Lacy Black Underwear Return

**We're keeping this rated T people so if this isn't as hot and steamy as you'd like it then… DEAL! Lol**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once we returned to our room, I kissed the hand that was holding Fang's then pulled away towards the bathroom. Once there I stripped out of my dress and surveyed myself. I was standing there, in only my underwear and jewelry, yet as I gazed at my reflection I thought, 'you're gonna knock him dead.'

Fang's POV

I had chucked my jacket on a seat and was sitting on the bed, twiddling my thumbs and ready to have a good laugh at Max. That is IF she went through with it; and there was no way that she would. Just as I finished that thought, the door of the bathroom crashed open. In its frame stood a half-naked and very sexy Max. She had one arm raised, touching the top of the frame, and the other along the side. She had her legs split and was leaning to one side. Did I mention that she was half-naked?

She stalked over to me, swaying her hips. She placed herself atop my lap, with her legs wrapped around my waist. Max placed her lips to mine but the kiss was never prolonged as she removed them and traced them down my jawline. She continued down my neck and my chest, stopping at where the 'v' neckline of my shirt finished.

Slowly she began to unbutton my shirt, laying a kiss where every button had laid. She pushed me down on to my back so that I was lying on the bed with her straddling me. She traced the outlines of my muscles with butterfly-light kisses. She stopped just above my belt and raised her head to smirk at me.

Grinning she unstrapped it and whipped it through the air where it flew until it landed on the other side of the room. She ripped my pants off, and we begun kissing passionately. I could feel her heavy breathing on my neck and her fingertips massaging over my body. It was heaven.

Max's POV

I presented myself in the doorframe, standing like I had once seen a model do so on TV. Immediately Fang's jaw dropped, I smirked and stalked over to him, taking extra care to swing my hips. I sat on fang's lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. I began to kiss him; mouth, neck and chest. Stopping at the 'v' of his shirt.

Not letting that conquer me I undid his buttons, kissing my way down his chest as I did so. After whipping his shirt off, I traced his firm and taut muscles with my lips, savoring the smell of him.

As I came closer to his belt, I smirked at Fang, before whipping it off and letting it fly across the room. Before long I had taken his pants off to. We returned to kissing passionately, letting our hands explore the bodies that we had forever longed to touch.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning I woke to find my head snuggled against Fang's bare chest, his arms around my waist. I looked at us to see him in his jocks and me in my bra and undies. 'Well at least we didn't go the whole way' I thought.

Fang's POV

I woke and glanced at Max, still only in her bra and undies, that was when I remembered that I myself was only in my underwear. 'God she looks hot half-naked' I thought 'wonder what she'd look completely starkers.' I grinned but immediately shook the thought from my head, 'Well at least we didn't go the whole way.'

Max's POV

I heard Fang wake up, trying to be completely silent so as not to wake me, little did he know though that it was too late for that. I raised my head off his chest and gave him a peck on the lips. 'You're awake then,' he said, 'duh Freddy!' I replied. 'Where are you going,' he said as I tried to get up, 'to have a shower if it's ok with you!'

I had a really hot shower and got dressed into some much more comfortable underwear, that's when I realized that I hadn't brought my clothes in with me. I reached for a towel but thought 'what the heck, he's already seen it.'

As I stalked out of the bathroom in my underwear, grabbed my clothes and went back in, Fang's eyes followed me the whole way. 'Get your eyes back in your head,' I smirked before closing the door. 'You look good in those ones too!' he shouted in return.

After I had my shower and Fang his, I looked up from my piece of jam on toast and grinned at Fang. 'If you've finished putting your make-up on, let's go and destroy some Itex ass

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And so the fight against Itex begins…**


	13. Bigger Than we Expected

**This chapter is really short, so I'm REALLY sorry… but I've been so busy lately that if I didn't give you this one it could be ages until I updated!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Ok, so what have we got?' I enquired to which Fang smirked. 'Well luckily, some people around here have been doing some research and I have discovered the location of the first school.' 'Well aren't you just so special,' I snarled.

Fang grinned evilly and turned to his laptop, he brought up a map of the Orlando area. He pointed to an area approximately 10 km from the city. He drew a large circle with his finger, 'this is as close as I have been able to work out, the school is somewhere within this area.' 'Well it shouldn't be to hard,' I grinned, 'I mean it's only a dirty big school.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'So, let me get this straight, you want ME to babysit, whilst you two go off to Splash Island Water Park.'

'No Ig, we want YOU to take the younger kids TO Splash Island Water Park, whilst I stay here in the hotel with MAX who isn't feeling well.'

'OOOOHH! That's ok then, when do we leave?' 'Right now, GO!'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fang's POV

'Have they gone?' I heard a whisper behind me. 'Yeh, they just left.'

Max sprung up from the bed, wearing the denim shorts that I had got her and her pajama top. 'Do you think they realized anything?' she asked as she shed her pj top for the black singlet with white bust belt. Max scowled at her image in the mirror, 'I still can't believe the neckline on this,' she growled. 'Oh but you're so hot in it,' I playfully said to which I earned a slap across the face.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Max's POV

I was lying on my stomach, hidden by some long grass and a particularly prickly shrub. I held the binoculars up to my eyes and took an intake of breath at what I saw. 'See what I mean,' whispered a low voice beside me. I nodded, too shocked from what I had seen to say anything.

After a few minutes, I regained my ability to talk, 'there's got to be hundreds down there, maybe thousands!' Fang nodded grimly and I returned the binoculars to my eyes, through them I saw about 800 erasers practicing combat moves. They were in perfect coordination. I watched as they all performed a high kick and heard the air snap even from the distance that I was from them.

I turned to Fang, horror written across my face, 'this is going to be more than we bargained for.' 'I agree,' Fang admitted, then looked at me, no longer smiling, 'we're going to have to bring the younger kids in on this earlier than planned. We're going to need Nudge's computer hacking abilities to crack into their systems, Angel's mind reading powers to find out what's going on down there, and as much as I hate to say it Gaz and Ig's bomb talents.'

I also resigned to the fact that we needed the help of our younger counterparts.

Suddenly Fang stood up and I hissed at him to get down. 'I thought I saw something,' he replied, 'it doesn't matter standing up like that will get you spotted!' And sure enough I heard the crack of a bullet. Fang quickly spun in a full rotation trying to escape the bullets path and he suddenly…DISAPPEARED!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Again sorry for the shortness but I wanted to leave it at that point for a bit of suspense, the next chapter will probably be short too as they were going to be one chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next one up soon.**


	14. Flowers, Fighting and Food

**I am sooo overwhelmed by the amount of ****ppl**** who like my story! I honestly didn't think it'd be that good!**

**Anywayz on with the next chappie….**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'FANG! Fang where are you?' I yelled, consciously aware of the horde of erasers headed our way.

'I'm holding on to you.' 'What? But I can't feel you! I can't see you!'

'Quickly! Grab my hand!'

'I can't see it!'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I felt Fang's warm hand clasp on to mine and immediately I felt as if a compressing chill crept over me. I felt light.

The horde of erasers was sprinting at us; 20 meters away, 15 metres, 10, 5, 2...

But the impact never came, hundreds of erasers sprinted _through _us, yet we didn't feel a thing. I saw and heard many of them speaking into headsets.

'No sight of 'em boss'

'Looks like they've made a run for it'

'Permission to widen and expand the search, sir?'

The erasers spread out began a thorough search of the area, I heard a whisper in my ear, 'let's fly back to the hotel, don't let go of my hand though or they'll see you.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We flew hyper-drive back to the hotel and crashed into our room through the window (that we had left open).

'Did you hear that?' we heard a voice whisper and spun to see Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel sitting on our bed. The shock of seeing them made us let go of each others hand. The shock of seeing us made Nudge faint.

'W-wh-what? W-wh- when? W-wh-where? How the hell did you guys get here?' Iggy stammered. Then he drew himself up and covered his emotions, in a Fang-like attempt. 'And more importantly; where the hell have you been? We leave the Water Park early because Angel wanted to buy you some flowers and have me cook you some tea to help you feel better and we get back to find that you've lied to us and have been out having your own little romantic holiday… WITHOUT US! You know, I don't care anymore; I don't care where you've been and why you left us. Have your stinking flowers! I'm going!'

And with that Iggy threw a bunch of flowers at me, that hit me across the face, making Fang growl. Iggy returned his growl with a glare and took off out of the window; Gazzy quickly followed, carrying a still-unconscious Nudge. Angel looked at me, tears welling in her eyes.

'You know Max, if you don't want to be with the flock anymore, just say it, don't pretend that you love us when you only have eyes for Fang.' And with that she took off out of the window too.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Feeling faint I stumbled across to the bed and threw myself on to it. Burying my head in a pillow I broke down and cried. Yes you heard me I CRYED, me Maximum Ride, laid there and wept like a two year old who had been denied of a lollipop. Fang came over and cradled me head in his lap.

'Don't cry Max, they'll come back, they love you and you love them, you'll always be together.'

'I've blown it this time Fang! I didn't trust them; I deliberately kept secrets from them. I thought that they wouldn't be able to handle it.'

'No Max, WE kept secrets from them, we're in this together. We kept it from them to help them; to let them live without this horrible knowledge weighing on their shoulders.'

'They could've handled it though, we both know that they could've, they've proved it time and time again but we still treat them like weak humans. They could've lived with that pressure Fang.'

We lay there for ages just silently sobbing on to each others shoulder. Well wasn't sobbing but he was showing more emotion than normal. After a while Fang stood up and grasped my face; he used his thumbs to wipe my eyes free of tears. Giving me a small smile Fang said…

'Let's go find them…'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Iggy's POV

'Iggy I'm cold!'

'Iggy I'm hungry!'

'Iggy when are we going to go back to Max?'

The questions had been repeated over and over, among others, ever since we had left the hotel. Up to now I had answered them calmly, 'We'll get some blankets and warmer clothes later,' 'let's just find somewhere to stay then we'll go eat,' 'we're not.' But these kids were driving me up the walls (not literally of course seeing as we were flying.) Normally Max answered them and provided for them, normally I was asking the questions not having to answer them. But now was different, now there was no Max, so I tried my best… but my best just wasn't enough.

'Well you should've been wearing a jumper and not that flimsy singlet! We don't have any freaking money or time for food right now, grow up, Max, Fang and I can last a long time without it. And we are not bloody well going back to Max, we're rid of her, I'm leader now!'

Well of course they didn't take to that too kindly. Angel burst into tears and Gazzy drew her into his arms, Nudge rested her arms around the two of them, all three wore glares to kill.

'You can't treat us like this, we've been flying in a circle for over an hour, looking for a place to stay, looking for somewhere to eat, looking for a store to buy warmer clothes and so far you've gave us nothing! If we were with Max and fang, we'd be lounging on the bed in Max and Fang's room watching a movie, whilst wearing warm sweaters and eating pizza! You're a hopeless leader and I for one are returning to Max and Fang and the girls are coming with me, right girls?'

'Yes,' whispered Nudge, 'sorry Iggy, but he's right.'

Angel just nodded, her little tussle of blonde hair bobbing up and down, her face tucked into Gazzy's chest.

'Fine go then,' I snarled, 'go running back to Max and Fang obviously you can't live without them even though they WANT to live without you!'

They turned and begun to fly away, suddenly Nudge stopped and turned her head to face me, 'did you ever think Iggy that maybe Max and Fang had a reason for leaving today, obviously fang has a new power maybe they just went out to test it, or maybe it has something to do with all the research that they've been doing on the laptop lately, maybe they're just protecting us from the truth, I for one aren't going to make a judgement on them until I know the truth and I think that you should too.'

Nudge sighed and sped up to catch up with Gazzy and Angel.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Max's POV

We were just setting out to find the kids when we saw three shapes heading our way, within moments we were pushed backwards by the force of three little bodies crashing into us.

'Guys, what wrong?' I asked seeing their tear-streaked faces. They told me their story as we flew back to our room.

'Well for now we'll just let Iggy simmer and we'll try to find him in the morning,' I told them, 'for now I think it's time that you learnt our story.

We ordered some pizza, which came super quick and were just sitting down to eat and share what Fang and I had learned when a head poked through the still open window.

'I'd like to hear this too,' Iggy whispered.

I smiled and hugged him and then we told them EVERYTHING….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And that's where I'm gonna love ya and leave ya for today…**

**Next chappie will see the flock's reactions and the begging of plans to take down the first school… **


	15. One Heck of a Plan

**Umm don't really have anything to say… so may as well just dive straight into the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Soooo let me get this right… Fang can make himself got only invisible but when he is he's not solid and he can make any of us the same just by touching us… he's like, umm, like…. A GHOST!'

'No Ig, unlike a ghost he can pick things up and for us to be like him he has to hold our hand, if he touches us anywhere else it just won't work.'

'WHOA!'

'Well that one word pretty much sums it all up.'

'And, just wait, we have to demolish 12 schools in a year…?'

'Pretty much,'

'And then we have to destroy our own school, the head of schools, the big boss, the mighty one, the….'

'We get it Iggy!'

'Well, why aren't we out there then?'

I shook my head and threw a pillow at him, everyone (except Fang of course) burst into fits of giggles as an all- out pillow war began. Whatever pizza was left over was deserted and during the war, sadly incarcerated… that poor piece of pizza.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After we had explained everything to the kids, completely wreaked all the pillows in our room and tickled each other to fits of madness, the younger three went to bed.

'Max,' I heard a voice as I tucked Angel in, I turned around to see Nudge, 'Yeh sweety?' 'You know, you could have trusted us, I know that you were just trying to protect us, but Max we've been through so much it doesn't matter anymore. We're a team Max, a flock, we need to tell each other things, everything…'

I saw Angel nodding her head with a sad smile on her face out of the corner of my eye.

'… I know that you just wanted us to be happy, but until this is all over we never will be and even then we will never truly be happy and at peace. If you can't seem to be able to tell us younger ones then at least tell Iggy, he may be blind, but he's as old as you and Fang. Treat him like one of you not as one of us younger flock members.'

Nudge leaned over and kissed my cheek before crawling under her covers. As I tucked her in I smiled at her, pecked her cheek and whispered, 'I know Nudge, I'm sorry.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I got back to Fang and my room, Iggy was about to leave, 'night then,' he called, but I held out a hand to stop him. 'Fang and I are going to be planning for the attack on the first school, stay up and join us if you like.'

Iggy looked shell-shocked, but a grin broke out over his face and he quickly pulled a chair up to where Fang was on the laptop. I got out the maps and blueprints we had managed to locate of the internet. How? You can find ANYTHING on the net!

'So what's the plan?' Iggy asked, 'I vote that we just blow the shit out of it but I'm guessing that you guys have something more complex and difficult than that?'

'You're right there, while it may be easy and satisfying to blow up the school, it means that we will lose valuable information sources and any experiments that are in there will undoubtedly perish with the white-coats.' I was laying out the maps as I spoke, 'that's why we need these to source what areas we need to focus on. There is a computer lab here' (I pointed at a spot on the map) 'that I will send Nudge and one other to, while she is printing multiple sheets of information, two of us will be here,' (pointed to a room not far from the computer lab), 'freeing as many experiments as we can. The final part of the plan is that you will be setting bombs in vital locations, here, here, here, and here. We get out of there and "ka-bloom" the place goes bang.'

'Simple enough, but do you think that the white-coats are just going to let us walk around their school, accessing their computers, freeing their mutants and setting up bombs?' Iggy argued.

Fang turned from the computer and grinned, 'that's why I'll be with you, keeping you invisible as you set the bombs, Angel will be with Nudge, convincing everyone in the area NOT to come near the computer lab.'

'Well that still leaves Max and Gazzy and the experiments.'

'That's what we want you for; we don't know how to get around that. Any ideas?'

All three of us sat there pondering the situation for about 10 minutes when Fang suggested that we have Gazzy set up a diversion whilst I released the experiments.

'Diversions are risky business, and no diversion will attract all the white-coats, you won't be able to get them out of the area.' Iggy argued.

So we sat there for another 10 minutes, when I suggested that we use air-vents to get all the experiments up on to the roof and fly off from there.'

'No use, One; any white-coat could enter the experiments lab whilst your evacuating them, and two; not all of them will be able to fly. But….' Iggy went silent for a period of about 10 seconds, '…if Fang and I set them bombs before any of you enter the building, then Gazzy and I can create a diversion whilst you and Fang get the experiments. Once there, instruct the experiments to form a line holding hands with Fang and lead them from the building. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and I can do what we have to do then climb through the air vents on to the roof where we'll take off and meet you back here at the hotel.'

'Sounds good.' Fang muttered.

'I like it, but what do we do with the experiments?'

'Offer freedom to any who want it, bring the others back to the hotel and we'll work it out there.' Iggy smiled, 'Is it a plan?'

'It is one heck of a plan.' I laughed and we all stacked fists, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok guys lotsa reviews…K?**

**I'm going away next week from Tuesday to Friday and I won't have access to a computer in that time. I'll try and get chappie 16 up before I leave but no guarantees….**

**Oh and when I get back I want my inbox to be full with review alerts!**

**Oh and one more thing, one of the experiments that the flock save is going to join their numbers. If you would like to be a character in my story send a review answering the following questions and I'll pick the best one! Don't worry if you don't get picked though because there might be chances for more new characters later on in the story!**

**Name**

**Type of mutant (e.g. the flock are avian-human hybrids)**

**Special Powers**

**Special Talents**

**Personality**

**CHEERS!!! XOX**


	16. They Call Me Phoenix

**Well I've chosen a new character in fact I've chosen two! You won't get to find out about them until next chappie though. ****Keep sending in character profiles, as there were some really good characters sent in and I'd love to hear more of your ideas…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I was breathing heavily, still grasping desperately on to Fang's hand, I stared around the room at many eyes directed at the door which had mysteriously opened and closed seemingly by itself. I let Fang's hand drop from mine and immediately those distrusting eyes were focused on us. 'We've come to free you,' I whispered._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

EARLIER THAT MORNING

'So is it a plan?' I enquired.

'It's one heck of a plan!' Five laughing voices replied.

'Then let's do this!' I yelled and held my hand out, Fang lay his on top of mine quickly followed by four slightly smaller hands. We all laughed as the contact with Fang made us all invisible then we did one of those hand cheer things that you see sports teams do on TV.

'Let's do this!' Everybody yelled, throwing their hands into the air

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After we had the kids memorize the routes that they would need we had flown to the location of the first school and were now hidden in a ditch not far from it. I had the maps lying on an old tree stump. Fang and Iggy were re-checking all the bombs preparing themselves t enter the school.

Once all the bombs were declared safe (for now) they were packed into a backpack that Fang placed on his back. 'Remember' I cautioned, '20 minutes, in and out, any problems and you get in touch with Angel, and stay invisible the WHOLE time, UNDERSTAND?'

'Yes mum,' Fang grinned and pecked me on the cheek, 'I'll always listen to you.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fang's POV

Iggy and I set off towards the school; we were flying hand in hand, which was to put it lightly a bit gay but none-the-less necessary. Iggy led the flying, knowing exactly where to place the explosives, having decided on their strategic positions himself. You see, they had to be placed so that they would destroy the whole school not just a chunk of it.

The four explosives were put into position easily, we triggered no alarms and nobody saw us. Elated at our success we hurried from the building and ran smack bang into…a group of erasers.

Iggy, forgetting in a moment of panic that the power that I had would prevent the erasers from feeling us, let go of my hand, turning himself not only solid but visible. The thing is, when a group of erasers notices a teenage mutant hybrid in their midst who seemingly appeared out of nowhere, they kind of get a bit of a shock.

We couldn't just run, or an alarm would be set off and the whole plan would go haywire. The erasers were already overcoming their shock and pouncing on Ig, who was fighting valiantly but was overcome. So I entered the fray sending a roundhouse kick at one and an uppercut at another.

If it wasn't such a dire situation I would have pissed myself laughing at the looks on the erasers faces as they got hit seemingly by air.

_Angel _I thought _I know you're a long way from here but we're seriously outnumbered, can you do anything from there?_

_It won't be very effective, I won't be able to incapacitate them, but I can slow down their movements._

_Thanks, Angel._

Immediately I noticed a difference in the harmony of the erasers fighting and found it much easier to penetrate their defences. Not one of my kicks or punches was blocked and soon Iggy and I were surrounded by about 20 unconscious bodies.

'What are we going to do with them?' Iggy asked.

'I don't know, it's just cold-blooded to kill them but if we leave them here they'll be found and anyway they could wake and tell the white-coats that we're here.'

_Max says to bind them and hide them in the air vents, if they wake up in time they can save themselves, otherwise they'll go up in the explosion like they would've if you hadn't bumped into them. She also says that you'd better get your loser asses back here so that she can yell at you properly._

_I can hardly contain my excitement._

'You hear what Angel said,' turning to Iggy who was already beginning to bind the erasers. 'Obviously.'

After the erasers had been safely stored in the air vents and Ig and I made it back to the ditch and our ears had been chewed off by Max. We all set off again for Part II of the plan.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Iggy's POV

Max was giving us a final briefing on what we had to do; 'now remember, the minute you let go of the chain you are visible so find a hiding place right away,' she finished with, 'good luck.' I dropped Nudge's hand, and although I couldn't see it, realised that now we were visible and Gazzy wouldn't be able to see any of the others anymore.

Gazzy led me to what I'm guessing was a supply cupboard, and we hid in there, Gazzy counting slowly to 100. When he reached 100 he whispered that Nudge and Angel would be in place and visible now. It was time to put the diversion into action.

A few months ago, back when we had some spare time on our hands, Gazzy and I had designed a little device. It set off a bang like a bomb, then heaps of black smoke, but it wouldn't actually do any damage, therefore giving the others time to complete their parts of the plan without the building falling down around their ears. We were going to set it off in a laboratory that was filled with white-coats so that it looked like an experiment gone wrong. The white coats wouldn't be able to extinguish the device and we were planning on them evacuating the building.

It was up to Gazzy to find a lab and I to set up the device as Gazzy, well, lets just say has had some mishaps with this particular device. One's that Max is unlikely to forget.

Gazzy crawled into the air vents and within minutes was back saying that he had found the perfect lab, complete with a huge vat of some type of boiling liquid, which would be perfect to activate the device (see it needs liquid to make it work).

I completed the adjustments that would make it work the minute that liquid touched it and gave it to Gazzy. Who crawled back along the air vents and from the yells and screams that I heard aimed it perfectly into the liquid.

Now all we had to do is crawl through the air vents on to the roof and wait for Nudge and Angel.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Nudge's POV

Once we reached the computer lab and Max and Fang had left us, Angel positioned herself at the door, ready to turn away anyone who wanted to come in.

I sat myself at a computer and felt the vibrations of the person who had been here last. She was a really thin and tall woman, with long, oily and dark hair. She lived alone, no family and no friends; she was addicted to her job. She was good at her job but lately had been drinking a lot and turning up to work late and she had just heard that if she didn't pick up she'd be sacked soon. I could feel the password that she typed in; little g, big J, big I, the number 2, the number 8, big D, little e, double little v.

And we had access.

I went to My Documents and scanned the folders there, 'Itex' 'Experiments' 'Laboratories' 'Employees' 'Annual Financial Reports'. There were a lot more but I'd decided that the first three had sounded like what I was after. I opened these and printed every document that was in them; there was no time to be picky.

I had just finished printing the documents from 'laboratories' when Angel whispered that time was up and we needed to go. I grabbed the papers from the printer, and we headed up the air vents to meet the boys on the roof.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

BACK TO PRESENT TIME

Max's POV

_I was breathing heavily, still grasping desperately on to Fang's hand, I stared around the room at many eyes directed at the door which had mysteriously opened and closed seemingly __by itself. I let Fang's hand drop from mine and immediately those distrusting eyes were focused on us. 'We've come to free you,' I whispered._

'Who the hell are you?' I heard a voice ask who had obviously overcome the shock, 'we're experiments like you,' I whispered as we unlocked cages, 'we escaped a long time ago and we've come back to help you do the same. 'Why?' I heard the same voice ask, 'because kids don't belong in cages,' I replied repeating my words from the institute in New York.

We had opened all the cages but still hadn't found the girl who had talked; all the others either couldn't or wouldn't speak. 'Back here,' we heard the bored voice, 'doubt you'll get me out though.'

Fang and I made our way to the back of the room where, separated from the others, was a cage, this one was metal unlike the other plastic ones, and it didn't have a simple lock that could be picked easily.

'Fang, go to the roof and get Iggy, this one's going to need his expertise.'

'Haha, no matter who you get they won't be good enough to bust this baby.' She looked at me for the first time and I withdrew with shock, her eyes danced with fire. And it wasn't a trick of the light; the colour of her eyes was a mixture of oranges, reds and yellows flickering.

'Who are you?' I whispered

'They call me Phoenix'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ohh****… find out who phoenix is and whether they manage to get her and the other experiments out safely in the next chappie.**

**There won't be an update to until next Sunday as I'm going SURFING…WOO HOO!**

**Better be lots of reviews by the time I get back people….. ****lol**


	17. A Little Thing Called Trust

**Thankyou to Aviator who gave me some ideas that I modelled Phoenix around, she is not exactly as you described (especially seeing as you visioned Phoenix as a boy) but please feel satisfied in knowing that she is half your creation.**

**I would like ****to offer my congratulations to seems to be able to read my mind. You see ppl I have this little green book in which I write about all the different characters that I'm going to put into my story (and the story that I will write after this one but more on that later) and the night before I read Mayniac's comment I designed a character who was Phoenix's sister and had the exact opposite powers to Phoenix (eg. Phoenix controls fire so her sister controls water). **

**Well I hope I haven't given anything away there!**

**So anyway congratulations Mayniac as you must have mind-reading abilities…OMG!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'So where's this master cage that you need me to break.' I heard Iggy call, 'over here,' I yelled out in reply. Fang led Iggy to the back of the room and he ran his hands over the cage and lock, feeling for weak points and what type of lock it was.

'Haha, no one has been able to break into this cage so who do you get to do it? A blind guy of all things!' Phoenix scoffed. She continued ranting on about how crazy we were and how ridiculous this all was, I was beginning to get tempted to just leave her there and I could tell that Fang was feeling the same.

She was going on about how the cage would never open when Iggy managed to get the lock to click open. 'You were saying,' he smirked. Phoenix just formed an 'o' with her mouth and stepped out of the cage shaking out a mass of long curly, fire-red locks. I had a feeling that she would be a lazy fighter and wondered why the white-coats had put her in such maximum security in the first place.

'You know,' I mused, 'there isn't many of them, maybe we can take them all up to the roof and take turns flying them down outside the boundaries of the school.'

'Yeh, and how are you going to do that without being seen and shot at by erasers?'

'We'll link hands with you, one of us an experiments then one of us and continue that pattern. We'll only need to take about three trips.'

In the end I won the argument so everyone climbed through the air vents up on to the roof. My plan worked well, we had delivered 12 experiments to the woods outside of the school and told them to wait whilst we went back for the other 6. When we got there, however we found erasers pouring on to the roof. Luckily the last 6 experiments that we had left were the strongest ones and were fighting fearlessly.

It seems that I was proved wrong with my suspicions about Phoenix because as we sped towards the building to assist with the fight she snapped out a pair of fiery wings, with a massive 16ft wingspan. And from them she pulled a staff that had been hidden in their depths, and let's just say that she knew how to use that thing.

By the time that we had reached the roof, Phoenix had knocked 10 erasers off it, with the force of her blows. I yelled at the four younger kids to grab the lightest experiments that they could and fly off with them. Their strength allowed them to do that easily and it was just Fang, Phoenix and I and one other experiment. I told Fang to grab the other experiment and I would get Phoenix out of there. Even as I spoke she spread that massive wingspan and began to take off, only to be shot in the back before she was even 30 meters from the roof top. Fang raced towards r and caught her before she could splat on the pavement below. That left me and the other experiment that I grabbed and took off with, flying towards the woods, and dodging bullets that whizzed past my head.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fang's POV

I crashed through the canopy of the trees and landed messily in a pile of leaves and scrub. I moved Phoenix to a clearer area, blood pouring steadily from her. I called Iggy over, who was treating a gash on the cheek of one of the experiments. He felt the area around the bullet hole and grimaced.

'It's pretty bad, Fang, luckily the bullet missed any vital organs, but it's still lodged in her and I won't be able to remove it. It doesn't matter if the bullet stays there but with the hole open she'll bleed to death anyway.'

Iggy started yelling orders for any extra articles of clothing, cloths or bandages from the flock and other experiments alike. He was soon presented with a useful but small pile.

Grimacing at the small amount that we had to offer, Iggy started packing and binding the wound. After a few minutes, he shook his head.

'I was hoping it wouldn't have to come down to this,' he whispered then called loudly, 'I'm going to need a needle and thread, and hopefully some alcohol or antiseptic.'

Our small first-aid kit, we found to contain a needle and some thick thread. As for antiseptic, we only had Dettol. Iggy smeared the area around the wound with the Dettol and threaded the needle.

Now we experiments are a peculiar breed and are particularly strong and not fazed by blood and gore. But as Iggy pulled that needle through that girls skin, I think I speak for us all when I say that we were about to puke.

We turned away, unable to face that horrible sight and at that moment, Max chose to return with the other experiment.

She other experiment took one look at Phoenix and spewed on Max's t-shirt; Max took one look at her shirt and slapped that girl out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later, after Iggy had finished sewing up Phoenix and had dressed her wound, we were sitting in a circle. Max on one side and wearing my t-shirt, the other experiment on the opposite side wearing a scowl.

We were slowly making our way around the circle, introducing each other, and Nudge seeing if she could find anything in her printouts on each experiment.

'My name is Colby but the white-coats call me Felidae Recombination 45, I am seven years old and have been here ever since I can remember.' A small girl whispered, then hid her head in her arms.

While Nudge flipped through her files Max tried to get the girl to talk, 'Sweetie, what type of recombination are you, I'm not familiar with 'felidae'.

The girl just looked at her and pulled her hair from her pony tail, a large bush of blondish hair fell in a mass surrounding her whole head, she opened her mouth in a large roar to reveal a set of sharp teeth.

'Oh, I'm guessing lion?'

We went through all the experiment and had found information on all of them, most had already left to find their families. The last experiment (other than Phoenix of course) was the one that spewed on Max.

Max's POV

'My names Shadow, I'm 16 and am a failed human-lupine recombinant.'

The girl spoke in a quick, sharp manner, using as little words as possible; sound familiar?

'You're an eraser.' Fang stated bluntly, gathering the flock around him.

'Knew you'd jump to conclusion, maybe you didn't notice but I used the word _failed _in my description.' She replied in a 'duh' tone, 'I lack a… how should I put it… certain urge to kill. I refused to hurt the weak and was therefore chucked in a cage like the other experiments.

I heard a weak, humourless laugh behind me; I turned to see Phoenix, only just awake.

She used all her strength raised a finger and point at Shadow…

'Don't trust her' she whispered 'you can't trust her'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope that was good, it was written in a bit of a rush…**

**Surfing was GREAT and so was snorkelling….**

**Oh btw… I met a surfer down at the beach ****who**** was from California! Apparently he spends the summer in America and then during your winter comes to Australia where its summer… COOL**


	18. Blast to the Past

**This chappie contains a bit of a blast to the past….**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Don't trust her' she whispered, 'you can't trust her.'_

Shadow turned to where Phoenix lay, and watched as the girl passed out. For a second I thought that I saw a look of anger, hatred and maybe a tinge of fear. But I must have imagined it because a second later Shadow stood and walked down to the small stream beside our campsite; here she soaked a piece of cloth before placing it upon Phoenix's brow.

'Poor thing,' Shadow whispered, 'must be feeling delirious.'

I didn't completely trust her but I remembered that she had helped us fight the erasers and anyway we had promised to help ALL the experiments.

'Well it says in here that your name is Hannah Elli Thomas, first born to Jude and Audrey Thomas, you have a twin brother named Connor, a younger brother named Rhapsody and a younger sister named Amelia. Unlike the other experiments though, there is no address as to where your parents are now.'

'I know all that,' Shadow claimed, 'as an eraser we get informed about our family, but not their addresses, they think that if we know where our parents are we'll try to return to them. Why would I though, my mum was only 18 and my dad 20 when they had me, it was probably all an accident. I can't go back to meet my siblings because they were both taken by schools, not sure where. And F-Conner was at a school in California.'

'So that explains about your family but as admitted by yourself you are and ERASER why should we trust you?'

'Because as I've also said, I'm a FAILED eraser! They kept trying to make me capture, kill and eat monkeys, experiments, rats, but I couldn't do it. I mean…EWW… GROSS.'

'Ok so are you going to leave now?'

'Umm….Well….ahhh… I would like… well I mean… I was wondering…. If maybe…and it's up to you…if maybe I could join your flock?'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So here we were, now a flock of eight, flying towards New York. I didn't want to fly the whole way at once, especially not with Shadow's patched on eraser wings and someone having to carry Phoenix, so I thought we'd stop somewhere in maybe…Virginia? That's when I remembered a certain country house that we'd spent some time in two years ago. Those people who have been with me since the beginning of my stories will know the one I'm talking about, the rest of you… GET UP WITH THE BLOODY PROGRAM!

I guess that you're probably thinking, 'what about Anne Walker, you know, the evil scientist chick that owns the country house in question?'

Well let's just say that she met a sticky end last year, and NO we didn't kill her. You probably won't know but last year we were a flock of seven, the seventh member being a little girl who we called Dragon. Now Dragon was an absolute phenomenon, she could project images into people minds and let's just say that her images weren't of fluffy little bunny rabbits.

Anyway to cut a long story short, Anne's in an insane asylum, still claiming that lion/crocodile/python recombinants are after her, and as for poor Dragon, she met an early expiration date.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Whoa,' Gazzy gasped as we stared at our former, beautiful, seven bedroomed, five bathroomed, home, 'what a dump!'

Being abandoned for even just a year had turned this house into total despair. We ventured inside, finding the door locked, but there was an open window on the bottom floor. Luckily the inside wasn't as trashed as the outside was but our stay still wouldn't be as comfortable as it was last time we were here.

Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel grabbed their packs and made their way through dusty hallways and up the stairs to their former rooms. I allocated Fang's room to Shadow and mine to Phoenix, Fang and I would share the double bed in Anne's former room.

Everyone searched through their rooms and were startled to find remnants of our past school days. I tried on my old uniform, finding the skirt had seemed to shrink on my now, very long legs. It was also very tight and strained around my bust. After having a good laugh at myself in the mirror I quickly removed it, aware of the seeking eyes that were travelling along my exposed thigh; three guesses who….

Later on, after everyone had washed and changed into a pair of fresh, clean clothes we decided that someone needed to go and get food. Immediately I said a BIG no to Gazzy, Nudge and Angel, prohibiting them from leaving the house, another no went to Iggy who apart from having to keep an eye on Phoenix was…Ahhh…blind… So that left Fang and I, we didn't want to both go, for fear of leaving the younger kids alone with only Iggy to protect them from any outsiders (and maybe even insider ahemShadowahem) and so a list was drawn up and Fang and I went shopping… WOO HOO

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We had got some medical supplies, new clothes and other essential items and were now debating over whether popcorn was healthy or not.

'Why not?' I complained, 'it's a grain!'

'Oh, you won't let me have chocolate ice-cream, but it's ok for you to eat popcorn?'

'We're getting popcorn!' I snarled chucking it into our trolley.

'No we're not!' Fang retorted, chucking it out.

I chucked it back in and growled, Fang ran around the corner (_what's he doing now_) and came back with a tub of chocolate ice-cream, which he dumped (quite forcefully) in the trolley. He scowled, daring me to complain, knowing it wasn't worth it; I shrugged my shoulders and continued on. Now doesn't THAT prove who the better person is!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Tea was over and done with, everyone was in bed except Iggy, who was changing Phoenix's bandages, Fang and I. By rights we should have been researching the next school, but we honestly couldn't be bothered, you ever felt like that?

We knew where it was; in fact we'd been there before. Doesn't that give you a major clue… yes, you guessed it; our next destination was the institute in New York. We were basically going to do what we did two years ago, break in, print some papers, free some experiments and leave again. There was going to be one extra element to our plan this time though; we were going to blow the HECK out of that place; but more on that later. Tonight we were just relaxing, enjoying our youth, having fun while we still could.

Fang was leaning shirtless against the bed head, his legs spread down the bed. I was lying in front of him, wearing only my underwear, leaning my head against his pelvis. I know that someone, somewhere is thinking..RAUNCHY… but that's how we slept these days, we were so used to each other, so comfortable together. Fang was running his hands through my hair, still damp from my shower (I'd had another after the tea, due to a certain bird kids ahemGazzyahem spilling spaghetti bolognaise all over me).

Suddenly, I don't know why (well I do, but it was trivial, it shouldn't have made me howl like a little child) but I began to cry. Startled Fang stared into my eyes, glancing at the tears that were beginning to streak my cheeks. 'Max,' he whispered, 'what's wrong?'

I shook with hacking sobs, 'do you ever wonder what it'd be like if we weren't experimented on, if we were just normal children, with our normal parents and normal siblings?'

'All the time.'

'Well, I was just thinking of Shadow's family, she has three siblings and each one of them fell to the mercy of the white-coats. Imagine how her parents feel not knowing where there children are and what happened to them. We must have parents out there somewhere Fang, what about siblings? Do we have any? Are they normal? Or did the white-coats get to them? Sometimes, it's best not knowing, but sometimes I wish that I knew them, that I knew that they were ok and they knew that I was fine.'

'I know babe.' Fang whispered, making shushing noises and rocking me in his arms.

After a while my sobs slowed and I just lay there in Fang's arms. Loving the steady rhythm of his breath. After a while I regained my composure and realised something. Laughing, I started tickling him and teasing him mercilessly….

'You just called me babe!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As always lotsa reviews ppls……. **

**xox**


	19. Traitor

**Sorry that it's been a while ppl…. I just have so much 2 do!**

**I gotta work the store**

**Work the pool**

**Babysit**

**Play tennis**

**Play basketball**

**Study 4 my exams**

**Update my iTunes (coz I won an iPod when I was the beach! WOO HOO!)**

**So I'm kinda being run off my feet… anyway on to the next chappie!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Quick flashback**_

_'I know babe.' Fang whispered, making shushing noises and rocking me in his arms._

_After a while my sobs slowed and I just lay there in Fang's arms. Loving the steady rhythm of his breath. After a while I regained my composure and realised something. Laughing, I started tickling him and teasing him mercilessly…._

_'You just called me babe!'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No I didn't call you that!' Fang tried to deny

'Yes you diiiiid….you called me baaaaaabe… I'm your baaaaabe!' I teased him in an annoying sing-song voice, knowing that he would hate it.

'It just slipped out; honestly I didn't mean to call you that!' Fang stumbled over his words.

'You said, and I quote; 'I….know….babe' I laughed, spacing out my words. Fang decided to try a new tactic.

He rolled me over, so that I was under him, and he grabbed my wrists holding them above my head. He leaned down, leaving light kisses over my face, neck and chest. Never leaving his lips in one place for a long than a second. He kissed my right earlobe, and held that position leaning down close so that I could feel his warm breath tickling my neck.

'So what if I called you babe, you ARE my babe, my fire, my passion, my beautiful, gorgeous girl, I long for you and always will.'

He placed his lips firmly against mine, letting go of my wrists, instead tangling his hands in my hair and sliding them across my cheeks. I interlocked my arms around his neck, and thrusted my body towards him. He pressed down on me, and used his hands to feel along every inch of my body. His lips pulled away from mine, and I moaned wanting that warmth and feeling back, instead he placed them back against my ear.

'And if you ever tell anyone that I said that, you'll regret it deeply.'

I couldn't even manage a reply before he returned those wonderful lips to my body, using them to explore further than we ever had before.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Shadow's POV

I could hear them next door, my stupid brother and that washed up tramp, giggling, whispering sweet nothings into each others ears and making out. I knew that they wouldn't take it any further than kisses and touching though, I'd seen enough of my brother's life to know that he wouldn't dare take away Max's innocence like that.

Most of what I told them was a lie, my parents were Jude and Audrey Thomas, and I do have a twin brother whose real name is Connor and two younger siblings Rhapsody and Amelia but I do know where they all are now. Mum and dad are living in Denver, Rhapsody, or Raptor as he's known, is at the Boston branch of the School and Amelia, or Eel, is in Texas. Connor of course, is next door.

I haven't always been in Florida; I was made into what I am in California, the place where we lived when Connor and I were born. Connor, or I guess I should just call him Fang, never had any idea about me, but I've always known about him. And of naturally, as you've probably guessed, I am NOT failed, in ANY way. The only other person in this entire house that knows that is that piece of st, Phoenix.

But enough on me.

I got out my headset that had until now been hidden in my pocket. I tuned it in to station 54, in other words the New York branch of the Institute.

'Yes?' I heard a voice bark on the other end of the line. I didn't care who it was, probably some inferior member of the Institute, a normal human, who gives a st?

'Anne Walker's; will be here until approximately 10am tomorrow morning, get a move on.'

And just like that I disconnected the call, I just couldn't stand listening to these freaks, I wish I could just sink my teeth into all of them.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke, feeling drowsy and with a dry throat, I recognised an unpleasant jolting and realised this must've been what had woken me.

'Fang….' I moaned, stop jolting the bed, in reply I heard a mumbled.

'It's a little worse than that Max.'

That's when I noticed that I was unable to move my wrists and ankles. I opened my still closed eyes and glared at the thick rope that was tied there. I glanced around what I now realised to be a truck and saw the other five members of my flock, also there was Phoenix. Missing however (and it isn't hard to work out what happened here) was the obviously traitor, Shadow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Our ride had been bumpy but uneventful; Fang and I had tried to wake the flock, unsuccessfully. We surveyed our situation and found no obvious way out of it, so for the time being we decided to go with the flow.

During the trip, the flock had gradually woken and by the time we arrived at our destination all six of us were sitting wide-eyed and full of worry, Phoenix was still out cold.

After we stopped, the truck's doors were yanked open, filling the trailer with bright light, burning our eyes. Rough hands picked me up and dropped me into a canine carrier- size large. I was thankful for that at least.

Our cages were dropped into a brightly lit room, placed among several other cages, then our captures left the room, switching off the light behind them.

'Well at least they're energy efficient', I couldn't help but snarl.

We waited 10, 15, 20 minutes and I decided that they weren't coming back anytime soon, 'well that was exciting.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We were left in the now dark room for ages, I'm guessing at least overnight, before the bright lights were switched on, searing our eyes, and blinding them from being able to see the figure that clicked and clacked (obviously torturing herself with high heels) towards us.

'Ah… dis is experiment XY935? De famous Maximum Ride' she asked, in a heavy French accent, to the other person in the room.

'Dis is she,' I replied before anyone else could.

'Ah… it can talk,' she sounded amazed.

'Ah…. It can talk, how intelligent,' I scoffed.

'Oh… what an interesting experience, to be ere, viewing dis marvellous creature.'

'Oh… what an interesting experience, to be ere, viewing dis self pompous little tart.'

'Uh… dis, dis, thing, just insulted moi!'

'Oh… so I'm a thing again now am I… not such an interesting experiment.'

'Well, dis has been 'orrible, retire them, Dr Dreco.'

And just like that she spun around and stalked out the door. The man, Dr Dreco, smirked at us, waved and whispered that he'd be back later. Giggling manically, he too stalked out of the room, and yet again we were plunged into darkness.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'So…' I yawned, 'you guys ready to blow this joint?'

I was met with various degrees of yes. Some were excited but others just plain bored and sick of this joint.

'Ok Iggy, what bombs have you got?'

Ig passed me a small gadget that he told me would conduct a small explosion, enough to bust the lock on my cage but not to hurt me. It was quite simple to use, once two loose wires were connected it detonated in 10 seconds.

Iggy had passed one to each member of the flock and soon we were all out. He then proceeded to pick the locks of the other cages in the room. They didn't need explosives as they were fastened with less complicated padlocks.

Within moments about 15 of us, including the flock, were tiptoeing out of the room (which the whitecoats had stupidly left unlocked) and found ourselves in the underground Institute of New York.

'Well this is going to be easy,' I whispered making my way to the door that led to the sewers.

"That's what you think.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Of course, nothing could be that easy…**

**Exams next week…ARGH… anyone want 2 fly over from America and do my exams for me? Anyone will do!**


	20. Max's Aura

**Sorry for so long…I've been really busy….SORRY**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'__Well this is going to be easy,' I whispered making my way to the door that led to the sewers._

_"That's what you think.'_

'Ari' I snarled, pushing my flock and the other experiments behind me and out the door.

'Maximum,' he snarled back making a lunge and catching Fang by the shirt.

I motioned for all the others to make a run for it and was exceptionally surprised when they actually did.

I quickly surveyed the scene in front of me.

There was Ari, 10 other erasers splayed behind him, holding Fang in front of him by the collar of his shirt. Fang's legs kicked wildly trying to reach the ground. Ari laughed at him, saliva spraying all over Fang's face.

'You had better put him down.' I whispered menacingly.

'Ahh and why should I do that?'

'Because in exactly 20 seconds a bomb is going to detonate and blow this place to smithereens and if your still in here when that happens you're going to become dog food.'

'Oh and you're suddenly I bomb technician now are you?'

I looked at Ari quizzically.

'Aren't you missing something or more importantly someone?'

I stared at him wondering what he was on about.

Ari brought himself right up close beside my face and whispered, 'Iggy.'

'Oh SHIT!" I yelled, '_Angel, tell Iggy to come back! He forgot to blow this place up.'_

_'Iggy says that he set a bomb while you were rescuing experiments, he says that you have about 15 seconds left.'_

'DOUBLE SHIT!' I yelled, Ari dropped Fang in his laughter, 'not very smart are you Maximum!'

'Neither are you,' I smirked and motioned for Fang to get up and run, they followed us towards the door but were still a meter away when we heard a big BOOM and could feel intense heat on our backs.

Fang and I threw ourselves to the ground and could hear shrapnel flying overhead. After the rubble stopped flying we picked ourselves up and dusted off.

'How much do ya want to bet as to whether Ari died or not?' Fang asked.

'Not a chance, he would have survived, he was ahead of the others probably just knocked out. Better start running just in case though.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We stood in Central Park and surveyed the starved, ragged and miserable experiments;

'Unfortunately we didn't have any time to hack into the Institute's system so we don't have any info on your families. So it's your choice whether you leave us or join our flock.'

A boy stood up, his face had aged with stress and showed him at 30 where as his body gave the impression of a 15 year old. 'I'm not hanging around with you freaks.' He spat, 'may as well hang a death notice on my head if I did, you guys are involved in a manhunt and I'm not gonna get caught in it!'

'You're out of place Jonas; I'm leader of this flock.' A deadly voice whisper-yelled.

A girl, looking about 16, stood. She swept her blonde, curly hair, that surrounded her head in a giant mass, away from her eyes, which I were startled to see were a mix of blue and white, like shards of ice. She snapped out a set of wings, also blue and white in colour and suddenly the air grew colder.

My eyes snapped wider and I spun towards Fang, only to see the same sort of stunned recognition on his face.

'These people have saved us and this is how you repay them.' She gave a death glare to the boy whom she called Jonas.

'Just because they saved us doesn't mean that we have to help them!' Jonas proteseted.

'No it doesn't but you could at least give them some common courtesy, as to whether you stay or not I don't care.'

'FINE!' Jonas yelled and ran from the park, every experiment except for the girl followed. Casting a mix of wary, angry, thankful and sympathetic glances behind them.

The girl turned towards us, 'sorry about that' she smiled.

Fang and I looked at each other and overcame our shock; I managed to croak out the words, 'you wouldn't happen to have a sister would you?'

The girl stared at us, 'how do you know that?' she whispered then regained herself and croaked, 'yes I do, her names Caitlin' then she added, 'mine's Danica by the way but everyone calls me Sapphire because of my powers.

Answering our questioning glances she added, 'I can turn any liquid to ice, change the weather, see auras and heal. But back to my sister. I don't remember her, our parents are dead and we were taken by separate schools, she's my twin.

'I think we know your sister.'

I led Sapphire towards where Iggy was treating Phoenix, and close up I saw the resemblance even more.

'She certainly looks like me,' Sapphire whispered. 'Do you know her name?'

'Not her real name,' I told her, 'but she's called Phoenix.'

'What's wrong with her?'

'She was hit by a bullet.'

'I can heal her then, but I'll need your healing powers too Max.'

'What are you talking about, I can't heal.'

'Yes you can, it's in your aura.'

'What?'

'It's all in your aura; your main colour is red which means that you're a strong person but the shade of your red shows that you've had a rough life, there are small patches of pink which means you're deeply in love, and swirls of blue show that you can heal. Then stripes of green show that you have superspeed and there is another colour beginning to blossom but I can't make out what colour or shape it will take yet so that means that you have a new power to develop.'

'Wow, can you read some of the others?'

'After you help me heal Phoenix.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Keep reading to discover what the auras of the others hold!**


	21. Healing

**To princesstillydoo- umm… I don't know if there's a store called Rhapsody in the UK… I'm Australian… Rhapsody is actually a name (unusual I know!!!)**

**To Nathaniel 773- I haven't read any stories by Myrah so I didn't know that she has wrote about aura's before… also by the amount of people that have told me that it is a new and excellent idea I'm guessing that not many have read about it in her stories… also talking about auras is a subject so it's not really like I'm copying her… if I had stolen a character that would be a different story but is everybody who writes a story about Fang turning invisible or Max being pregnant or Iggy and Nudge getting together COPYING?**** Writing about aura's isn't something that any one writer has MADE UP in their stories… aura's are involved in lots of different novels all around the world so are both Myrah and I copying THEM? And this is beside the fact but isn't FanFiction based around copying? Or did someone who is a FanFiction writer come up with Maximum Ride?**

**Just something to think about…**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Max, this is going to be new and strange to you; it will be hard- expect it to be hard- don't think that you're going to be able to snap your fingers and she will be whole again. I'm asking a lot of you here- to heal such an enormous wound without any practise on smaller, less life threatening wounds- but I think that you will be able to do it.'

I gulped, and managed to stutter, 'I'll try my best.'

'Healing is a lot like meditating- it requires calm, dedication and peace of mind. I want you to concentrate on the wound- recognise what has been damaged and how it needs to be fixed. You must concentrate HARD; block all other noise from your mind. We heal by using the patient's life force together with parts of our own to cleanse and seal the damage.'

'What do you mean by life force?'

'Our life force is the centre of ourselves, it is a ball of light, usually mirroring the main colour of your aura, that shows up stronger or lighter depending on the state of the person in question. You must never mix a life force and an aura, the aura is a glow around the outside of your body where as the life force is a ball inside you.'

'One more question; how will I SEE this life force?'

'That is part of healing; my ability to see auras is actually one with my ability to heal, those with the ability to heal will be able to see life forces and auras as long as they concentrate on the person. To understand them- I shall have to teach you.'

'Ummm….ok'

'Now Max, today I'm not going to need much of your healing powers; I don't have the time, or more rightly PHOENIX doesn't have the time, for me to teach you. For now I only need you to concentrate on the wound, remember to block all noise from your mind. I will complete the work needed to tie our three life forces together. It won't require much, although it looks grave, Phoenix's wound isn't actually that bad, but her condition is deteriorating quickly. Shall we begin?'

I focused on Phoenix's injury, blocking out the flock's breathing, the chirping of Central Parks many birds, the noises of the Park's many visitors, who were on the other side of our screen of trees. It was surprisingly easy for me, as unbeknown to any of the others (especially Fang) I had been practicing Meditation for just under a year now.

Suddenly the world burst into colour, like I've never seen before, so bright, so overwhelming that my surprise forced me to let go of my calm state.

'I know it's new Max, I told you that it would be new, and I know it's distracting but I need you to stay calm.' I heard Sapphire's quite voice.

I sunk back into my calm state of mind, trying hard to take no notice of all the colours sprouting from everybody's person.

I felt a slight tugging and looked down to see a tendril of red glow, running from my body and entwining with a vivid blue before lacing itself with a web of bright orange.

I saw the three colours mixing as one and knitting themselves through Phoenix's injury, pulling it whole.

After a few moments I felt a hand on my shoulder and I pulled out of my state. I looked up to see the worried face of Sapphire.

'Do you feel faint?' she enquired.

'A little,' I moaned in reply.

Sapphire told me that this was normal after my first time of assisting with a healing and that I should lie down, I gladly obeyed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I woke to find my head lying on something warm and soft, I dug myself further into it and turned, to get more comfortable. This meant that I was facing down my face touching the something that was warm and soft, and suddenly it wasn't very soft anymore.

'Eww, that is so gross!' I heard Gazzy whinge, followed by numerous agreements.

I lifted myself to find a very embarrassed Fang and a group of very grossed out flock members, along with two very amused siblings.

I registered the following in order;

Phoenix was awake and moving

I had been lying on ahem, ummm, Fang's, ummm, manlyhood.

After the original shock wore off, all seven of us gathered around Phoenix, who due to exhaustion had returned to her grassy area.

'Sapphire,' Angel whined, 'I thought you said that you were going to read our auras.'

'Well how about we get Max to do that.'

'But I can't understand them?'

'You read the colours to me and I'll explain them, it will give you good practise.'

So I sank into that calm state concentrating on Angel.

'I see a lot of pale blue, marred with streaks of dark red. I see splotches of a very pale pink and bubbles of aqua. Then there's… well this is weird… they're kinda like circles but they're filled with a mix of colours, that always flashes and changes.'

'Very good Max,' Sapphire praised, 'the pale blue shows that Angel is a calm and caring person but the fact that there is so much of that particular shade of red in it shows that she has been scarred for life and has lost all innocence. It also shows that she has taken the life of another and is subject to anger. Don't worry though, most experiments will contain this shade of red, all of you do. The pale pink indicates that there are certain people that Angel really cares about; in this case I'd suggest that those people are the flock. The aqua reveals that Angel has a talent associated with water, the shape of this colour shows that this talent is the ability to breathe underwater. Finally there are the circles of rainbow; these show that Angel is a mindreader. The circular shape indicates the mind and the ever changing colours are the ever changing thoughts of all people. This is a rare and very special talent to behold.'

Next I concentrated on Nudge;

'Nudge's aura is a wash of sunshine yellow, streaked as Angel is with red. She also contains the same type of rainbow circles as Angel but hers take shape as triangles and are a bit blurry, like they can't be seen properly. She also has little squiggly lines of purple.'

'The yellow shows that Nudge is a very bright and vibrant person. She is of a happy nature and doesn't get angry very often. You already know what the red means. The reason that Nudge has the rainbow shades like Angel is because she too can sense other people, but not in the same way. Nudge's talent takes the shape of triangles which shows that she senses leftover vibration, the reason that they are blurry is because this talent is limited and isn't open to as many possibilities as Angel's.'

Turning to Nudge, Sapphire smiled and said, 'just as special though.' Nudge returned her smile and Sapphire continued;

'The squiggly lines of purple show Nudge's other talent of being bilingual.'

Well naturally this went down like a ton of freaking bricks.

'What do you mean Nudge's other talent?' Iggy laughed, 'she isn't bilingual, whatever that is.'

The others, including Nudge joined in with the laughter, neither Fang nor I did though. Fang obviously for his own no-emotion rules and I because I doubted that Sapphire would have got it wrong.

'Avete Capito?' Sapphire said (ah… can I say WHAT THE HECK!)

'Yes of course I understood you why wouldn't I?'

'Parce que je parlais en italien'

'Impossible I don't understand Italian!'

'Así que acaba de entender mi francés demasiado'

'This is just too weird'

Annoyed I butted in, 'does anyone mind sharing what's going on here?'

Sapphire replied, 'First I asked Nudge if she could understand me, I was talking in Italian, I then spoke in French, telling her that my last phrase had been Italian, finally in Spanish I explained that she had just understood my French. And from the answer she just gave, Nudge understood my Spanish too- she's bilingual.'

'Wow,' Gazzy exclaimed, 'test her in some other languages!'

'I can't, I only know those three'

I put myself forward admitting to knowing a little German from when we had gone to Germany a couple of years back.

'Yeh right, that'd be the day, when Max speaks another language,' Iggy scoffed.

'Iggy ist ein Idiot'

'Ah excuse me?' Iggy, Gazzy, Fang and Angel looked dumbfounded, Sapphire just smirked and Nudge proceeded to explain;

'Max just said that you're an idiot, Iggy.'

Iggy took a flying leap at me but Sapphire stuck her arm out knocking him to the ground.

'How about we get back to reading everyone's aura's, it's nearly night. Go ahead Max.'

'Ok- Gazzy is mostly a bright green, again with the red streaks. I can't make out anything else.'

Gazzy looked at me disappointed and embarrassed that I was unable to read his aura. But Sapphire just laughed at him.

'Don't worry Gaz, a difficult aura is something to be proud of, it shows that you can conceal your secrets well, however the main reason that your aura is difficult to read is that you are in the process of developing a very significant talent. Maybe more than one.'

Gazzy was ecstatic; forget over the moon, he was way further into space than that.

Iggy wasn't fooled though, 'you didn't explain what the green meant.'

'Now this is something that you shouldn't be exactly proud of,' Sapphire scolded. 'This shade of green is the mark of a trouble maker, the brighter the green the more troublesome and cheeky that the person is and let's just says that this is the brightest green I have ever seen.'

Naturally Gazzy was unperturbed by this, in fact he was quite the opposite. Gaz seemed especially happy that his own shade of green far exceeded anything that Sapphire had seen before (which must also mean Iggy, who I knew would suffer relentless taunting about this later on).

Next up was Iggy;

'Iggy is also green, but not as bright as Gazzy, the usual red is also there. The rest of his aura is made up of various shaded flecks of white, grey and black.'

'Again, the green equals troublesome and cheeky, the red we already know. The other flecks of colour show that Iggy has extreme concentration; he could easily find a needle in a haystack. As you probably already know, this is good for designing bombs and picking locks. It also shows that he has extremely heightened senses, which I'm guessing has been and will continue to be of great use to you.'

Iggy seemed relatively happy with that and so I moved on to Fang.

'Don't you even dare!' He warned in a low and deadly whisper, I was quite taken aback.

'Excuse me?'

'I'm not having you reveal all my innermost feelings and secrets to everyone,' and with that Fang stalked out of the cover of our trees and into the air.

'I can still read them without you knowing!' I yelled after him.

'I wouldn't try,' came Sapphire's low whisper, 'it would tear you apart and Fang is quite a strong person he has many mental blocks in place. His aura could easily be read wrongly, in fact it may be impossible to read at all.'

I grumbled, but gave up my conquest, 'come on then we had better follow him.'

We flew after Fang for about an hour, well away from the city, I knew we were heading towards our next destination but I hoped that we would be stopping to rest soon.

Sure enough Fang dived down to a deserted clearing and began to set up camp.

That night, fang and I, slept on opposite sides of the camp.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Fang's Confession

**Hey guys just two little things to clear up;**

**1****st****- I'm sorry for the ppl who want me to use quotation marks instead of apostrophes. I'm not going to do this because it takes up so much time. If you read the majority of modern day books, no authors use quotation marks anymore. I know that it is proper grammar but it is to annoying to have to use shift all the time. Sorry**

**2****nd****- Just clearing up this whole aura thing once and for all…**

**I've never read any of Myrah's work and have therefore NOT copied off her**

**I am sorry if anybody is offended by this**

**To Ali who told me that Myrah has had this power copyrighted I must ask if you're sure about this as such a thing can not be copyrighted and I have read numerous published books by various authors whose characters use this power**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the following morning feeling cold and alone, _huh? _I thought to myself, _there's something missing in this picture!'_

That's when I realised, the usual comforting presence of Fang was MIA. Startled I sat up and glanced around the clearing, I saw his still form lying at the opposite end of our camp. The events from last night came flooding back to me;

Healing Phoenix, reading the auras, Fang's unexplained outburst, going to bed alone.

Philadelphia was the location of the 3rd school and that's where we were heading to later today. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania's largest city is not that far from New York and seeing as we had flown way over halfway there last night, we weren't in too much of a hurry.

In a car (in good traffic conditions) the internet says that it takes about 2hrs to travel the 100 miles between the two. Last night we had been travelling a steady 80 miles an hour, and well seeing as we flew for an hour, there was only 20 miles left to go. How did I work that out? I hear the brainiacs in the back ask- read the question again dipshits!

I let the kids sleep in for a while, but it wasn't long before Fang was up. He went about preparing some breakfast and taking obvious pains to ignore me.

After several tries at catching his attention, I was fed up.

Marching towards him and grabbing him by the elbow, I led Fang into the trees that surrounded the clearing. FAR into the trees- I didn't want the flock hearing this.

The whole way Fang was trying to force his way out of my grip, but I had rage on my side and I wasn't giving up.

When I felt that we had walked a satisfactory distance, I pushed Fang to the ground.

'Hey! Watch it!' he called indignantly.

I took no notice.

'Ok, smart aleck, what's your problem?'

'Excuse me my problem, who dragged freaking whom into the depths of a forest.'

'Do you need me to space it out?... What… Is…Your… Freaking…Problem…With…Me… Reading…Your … Aura?'

'Because I don't want people knowing so much about me!'

'Oh so now we're back to the whole no-emotions thing are we! Anyway what's wrong with showing your feelings?'

Fang went all quiet then, I thought he wouldn't answer me. Until…

'There are some things, some things that I'm not proud of and some things that have happened to me, horrible things, which you and the flock don't know about. You're tough enough to know them Max, but it would just scare and scar the kids- knowing is a terrible burden.'

'Share with me Fang, just me if you can't tell the kids. I'm your girlfriend, you need to trust me!'

'I DO trust you Max, I trust you so much, don't ever believe that I don't' Fang grasped my hands. 'But you would be so much happier not knowing; I don't want you to pity me for what they did to me or hate me for what I did to them. I have a dark background Max, darker than the rest of the flock, I can't reveal that to them.'

'Then show me Fang, tell me, I won't share it with the flock.'

'How are you going to understand what it means? I don't want Sapphire involved'

'Well, I won't read it now I'll wait until I learn more so that I can understand by myself. But Fang maybe you could talk to me about what it is that you think is so horrible.'

Fang took a deep breath and I realised that what I was about to hear was going to be very long and emotional for Fang. What he had said already had the Fang's Emotion Scale in DANGER but what was about to occur would make this thing explode.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After Fang spilled his guts, I held him in my arms, and for the first time in all my life and his, I saw Fang cry. Mind you this wasn't a sob fest, it was only a couple of streaks running down his face, but they were tears. Real emotion.

We stayed there, just holding each other, for over and hour, and when Fang was ready, returned to the clearing.

We were met with numerous smirks, and coy comments like;

'Well I see you to are not fighting anymore.' Followed by the inevitable and annoying wink.

We ate breakfast quickly, and arrived in Philadelphia in 15 minutes.

After finding a hotel and settling in, the younger kids and Iggy went swimming. Sapphire and Phoenix were in their room, just talking about each other, and Fang and I were lying on our bed. Silent. Just holding each other tightly.

After tea that night, I climbed into bed, I felt Fang instantly drop off to sleep but I lay awake, remembering the conversation in which he'd opened himself to me…

_'Ok… It all began when we were first at the school. Every time that they took you away I would hear your screams and it would worry me so much, it scared me whenever I heard any of the flocks screams. So I vowed to myself that I would never scream, never show pain, never worry or scare you._

_I got so used to it, not showing any emotion no matter what they did to me, that it stuck, it's normal for me now. I was happy, you would never be scared. The white coats weren't so happy though._

_They wanted to know how I could block out pain, why I did it, and how much I could withstand. So they tested me like none of us have ever been tested before._

_I won't explain what they did Max, I don't want you to get the nightmares that I have. I wake up most nights, in pain, and feeling ill at remembering what they did to me._

_I couldn't take it Max, I couldn't hack it. I never showed you the results of their tests but I was always in pain, my body was covered in oozing wounds and scars, all the time, and it wasn't only physical pain, it was mental too._

_I snapped, Max. I just couldn't take it, so I took my revenge. Jeb never told you but the reason that he removed us from the school is because there were a group of scientists, a BIG group, who wanted us terminated for what I did._

_Max, please don't hate me, but I tore four men literally to pieces with my bare hand and teeth.'_

I let out a small, barely noticeable shudder; I knew that I'd easily be able to forgive Fang for what he'd done. But I would know what he was capable of for all my life.

I drifted off to sleep,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I can't believe it! I've updated 3 times in as many days! WOO HOO!**

**Are u guys proud of me!**

**So that's my version of how Fang has come to conceal his emotion… hope you likey!!!**


	23. That Bloody Coin

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated in AGES! I have sooo much going on… what with Christmas coming up and all… also I am suffering a severe case of writers block and just need a bit of a break from ****fanfiction****… sad…I know… so I've wrote a short (completely pointless) chappie to give you something to do until January…**

**Enjoy the holidays everybody!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We had arrived in Philadelphia about 20 minutes ago and since then had wolfed down some Macca's, brought Nudge a new jacket (she ripped her other one on the way here) and checked into a hotel.

Now I was spreadeagled on Fang and my bed and I wasn't willing to give up the space for anyone. Luckily there wasn't much chance of anyone wanting that space because Fang and Sapphire were out hunting he next school, Phoenix was in the room she was sharing with Sapphire, resting and still recovering from her injuries, Nudge and Iggy, were at a grocery store down the street buying food and Gazzy and Angel were playing snap, very loudly, in Angel/Nudge's room.

It wasn't long before the sounds of the loud game began to piss me off, so I decided to have a shower.

No sooner, did the water begin to gush from the shower head, did I begin to grumble.

I was here; listening to snap and doing absolutely NOTHING whilst Fang and Sapphire were out there preparing to destroy another spawn of Satan. And all because of the toss of a coin.

That's right- A coin…

The coin that allowed Iggy and Nudge to go shopping alone.

The coin that allowed Gazzy and Angel to make enough noise to wake the dead.

And the coin that allowed Fang and Sapphire to go out on a School-Destroying-Rampage whilst I stayed at the motel and babysitted.

I have begun to hate coins!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Fang, Iggy, Sapphire, Phoenix and I were sprawled out in the room that Fang and I were sharing. As the oldest flock members; we were making decisions.

Fang and Sapphire had returned with a HEAP of information on Philadelphia's school.

Apparently it is a minimum security facility as it only contains databases; no experiments are conducted or kept there.

It was located in town (like the Institute in new York) but unlike the Institute. Philadelphia's school is above ground.

In fact the most startling thing about this particular branch of the school is that it IS a school. A real school- with teachers, students, classrooms and whiteboards.

And you know what we came up with to take down this school?

We were going back to school!

Scary! Huh?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well actually we weren't ALL going back to school…

Obviously the school wasn't going to accept us without parental consent, so two of our number would be acting as parents and enrolling the rest of us.

Three guesses who….

….

….

…

Ok there's enough time… Got an answer yet? What's that you say?

FANG AND I!

Obvious decision isn't it? Show of hands who picked that!

Well you're all LOSERS… YOU"RE WRONG!

You see, both Phoenix and Sapphire, being newly freed experiments, were refusing point blanc that they were not… repeat NOT going to school.

Therefore it was decided, everyone but Fang, Phoenix and Sapphire would attend school.

Fang and Sapphire would act as parents and while we were at school use the internet to research our next location and Phoenix would live the rich life while she still recuperated.

And guess how that was all decided?

THAT BLOODY COIN!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again sorry for the wait… and prepare yourselves for another wait as I will not be updating again till at least January! SORRY**


	24. Times Table Races

**ARGH! I think I have lost all writing ability. I don't seem to have any ideas anymore and I just don't know what to write… I'm sorry if my writing content declines from now on…. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AWFULLY Tight white shirt, hugging my upper body, enhancing my chest area and making it look bigger.

APPALLINGLY short black skirt, with ugly pleats, revealing my thighs.

EXTREMELY annoying bird boy, smirking and about to receive a smack over the head.

Yes- we were going back to school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'Not one word' I hissed to a still smirking Fang. Before storming into the next room to see how everybody else was getting on.

'WHAT?' I heard Fang yell out behind me, 'I THINK YOU LOOK HOT!'

Picking up an ugly albeit probably expensive vase I hurled it behind me and was rewarded with a crash and a shocked yet hurt 'OWW!'

Grinning to myself I wandered into where everybody else was sitting dressed and ready. That grin soon faded when I saw the looks that I received.

Angel, looking like a much smaller and much blonder me, beamed widely, 'Oh, max, you look soooooo beautiful!'

Nudge was of the same opinion, 'I wish you'd let us put make-up on you, Max, you'd look like a model!'

Gazzy however took a different view on things. Spluttering, he managed to choke out, 'bloody hell Max, we're going to school, not to a disco.' He too failed to avoid my hand over his head.

Iggy, of course, couldn't see me, but he was wearing an all-knowing grin, and I knew, only too well, what he was thinking.

Sapphire and Phoenix, both in their casuals, each took a different opinion.

Sapphire just burst out laughing, and I was reminded of how much she reminded me of Fang in personality, even though we knew there was no family connection or physical resemblance.

Phoenix just wore a look of utter pity.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

With the whole 'pick-on-Max' thing over we had made our way out of the rooms and were about to go down the stairs when I had a sudden flash of inspiration.

Running back into the rooms, I tore towards the room that Iggy and Gazzy were sharing, I opened Iggy's pack to the pocket were as I expected, I found what I was looking for.

Now grinning broadly I joined the others, all of whom were completely puzzled by my sudden euphoria.

It didn't take them long to find out though, because as we walked through the lobby I felt the eyes of the guy behind the desk leering at me as I walked, just as I knew that they would.

I activated the little device that I stole and nonchalantly lobbed it behind the desk, like, 'you think I threw that? Me?'

The device exploded with no flames, but a lot of smoke and a few sparks, as I knew it would.

It was absolutely price-less watching the guy, shit his pants and dash for the fire-extinguisher.

My happiness at my success diminished however by the look on Iggy's face as he growled, 'Max, my room, straight after we get back from school, we need to talk.'

Ooops!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Our new school was only just down the road about two blocks, so whilst Phoenix stayed behind, the rest of us followed Fang and Sapphire like the good little children we were….NOT

We reported to the administration office where we were then dragged off to our respective classes by teachers.

None of us were in the same class, not even Iggy and I though we were the same age.

After worrying unnecessarily, Iggy assured me that he would be fine on his own.

I followed my teacher wearily to class, where after a quick introduction I slumped into my chair and just clicked my brain off… I HATED school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Nudge's POV

Have you ever had a teacher that treated you like kindergarten kids?

That's' what mine was doing right now. She even had a sugary name- Ms Appleberry- can you get that? Weird!

'Ok class, I'd like you to put your books and pens away. We're going to do a slightly different exercise today.' Ms Appleberry smiled, 'don't worry though! It'll be fun!'

Yeh, just as bout as fun as fighting erasers, I thought.

'I want you all to line up, in four lines, children, facing the whiteboard.'

Handing a marker to the student at the front of each line, Ms Appleberry (I'm getting real sick of that name) explained that we were going to have times table races.

I mean; Puh-lease, we're 14!

I was the last in my line and by the time it got to my turn, my team was on five points, the line next to us had two, the one after that had none at all, and the last line also had five.

It was up to me to either claim victory for my team, or lead them to the pits of despair- ok that was a little dramatic.

We positioned ourselves with markers nearly touching the board and Ms Appleberry (grrr…that name again) yelled out…….

'THREE'S!'

Being a genetically modified mutant, I could move faster than the average person which made up for my less than perfect remembrance of the three times table.

By the time I had completed 6 x 3 18

The 2nd girl was on 7 x 3 but was having trouble with the answer

The 3rd girl was still on 4 x 3 12

And the last competitor, who was a guy was neck and neck with me.

Now before you yell at me I know they say that in races you should never look around as it slows you down but HEY…mutant here remember… I could multitask!

I was at 12 x 3 3…… and about to write the six.

The second and third girls were far behind, but the guy was also drawing the six.

I don't know how it was called but Ms Appleberry, awarded me the winner.

My dreams of trophies and medallions were shattered however when we were told to shake hands and return to our seats.

As I shook the hand of the boy that opposed me I saw a strange look in his eyes- but I just couldn't place it.

Later as I was walking down a corridor, still steaming over what was in that look, when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a cupboard.

I looked at my attacker and gasped, realising who it was………………….

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed that chappie**

**PLEASE READ THIS AS IT IS A VERY IMPORTANT ISSUE IN OUR WORLD**

**At the moment I am totally enthralled by the book **_**Roots **_**by**_** Alex Hale**__**y.**_

**It is about Alex's ancestor Kunta Kinte, an African youth, torn from his homeland by the taobob, which is what the African's then called the white people. Forced into slavery by white Americans' Alex writes about the horrible tasks that the blacks are forced to complete and the laws that forbid them from**** having any rights.**

**The white men force the Africans' to submit to Christian beliefs and punish the men most severely if they don't comply. The men are whipped, and Kunta even has his foot cut off and the women are raped.**

**It shows just how unfair it was for black people.**

**Apparently, according to my dad, it was a really big book back in the late 1900s, because it taught people how the white men oppressed the black.**

**It is a really good book for anyone against racism and should definitely be read by anyone who supports racism as it shows that it was the white people in the wrong and not the black.**

**Also recommended to me (but I haven't read yet) are the books **_**Drum **_**and **_**Mandingo **_**by **_**Kyle Onstott**_** these books are also famous books on racism against African-American's I will read them and tell you what I thought afterwards.**

**Please anyone that has read these books or even if you have an opinion about racism could you message or comment me about it please as our topic in English this year is about racism against various ethnic and religious groups.**

**Thank you**


	25. Discovery

**Sorry it's been so long guys… I just need breaks from writing all the time!**

**Thankyou to all those who expressed their opinions on racism- your input ****was**** informative and appreciated**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nudge's POV

_Later as I was walking down a corridor, still steaming over what was in that look, when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a cupboard._

_I looked at my attacker and gasped, realising who it was…………………._

'YOU?' I enquired in a puzzled yet accusing voice. 'What the h-e- double hockey sticks do you want?' Even managing to sound like Max in the dire circumstance- oh the drama.

'Shhhh…' the boy replied, 'you REALLY don't want them to find you, you and your family shouldn't have came here, you've thrown yourself into the midst of danger.'

I scoffed, 'oh what, like they give out homework here every night? Listen kid- you don't know danger!'

I turned to exit the closet but felt a strong hand on my arm, inhuman strong….MUTANT strong.

'Listen KID,' the boy spat, 'obviously I'm going to have to spell it out for you, this school is no ordinary school, this CITY is no ordinary city. Every man, woman and child here, even the animals are experiments. All except, obviously, the scientists, who made us what we are, they force us to live as a NORMAL human community whilst conducting their experiments so that the world won't suspect a thing. I have cousins in New York that come visit every summer, and they don't suspect a thing, my Gran, who lives in Boston, sends me 50 bucks every birthday through a REGUALAR postal service, and it arrives. Are you getting the scope of things here?'

Well I just stared open mouthed and slack jawed at the guy, I mean what would you say if you discovered that a bustling city in your country is actually a concealed home for mutant freaks?

The boy offered his hand, 'I'm Raptor, real name Rhapsody Thomas, obviously to seem like a normal city we all have to have normal identities and keep in touch with our normal families. No need to introduce yourself, Nudge, right? Member of the flock which also includes Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel. I also hear that you've picked up two new members but the whitecoats weren't saying their names.'

'They tell you about us?' I asked astounded.

Raptor just grinned in reply, it was a grin I'd seen many times, usually on the faces of Iggy and Gazzy.

'Course not, but a little eavesdropping never hurt anybody.'

I laughed along with him.

'Listen Nudge, the danger you're in is seriously grave, we can't leave the school now or the white coats will suspect and exterminate you. Just act like everything's normal, act like my friend and tonight I'll come to your house and explain to your flock the details. Ok? Good… gotta go… see you later Nudge.'

And as quick as he spoke, Raptor was gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Max's POV

'FANG!' I screamed the minute I stepped into the hotel room, 'COME OUT SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU!'

'Geez not with that as an incentive!' I heard his voice followed by the click of a lock- the bathroom.

Reaching it in moments I started pounding on the door of the bathroom, 'get you lazy ass out here- NOW!' I screamed.

'Not until you calm down,' I could just feel Fang's smirk, 'so, I'm guessing school wasn't very fun?'

'You piece of shit!' I yelled as I wrenched open the door, busting the lock. Fang was there waiting and he grabbed my wrists as I lunged for him.

It was times like these that his strength over me became apparent, wrestling me to the bed he sat on top of me refusing to get up until I calmed down.

'FINE!' I screamed, 'but the next school- you're attending!'

I spun towards the door, intent on checking on the Nudge who had walked home separately to the rest of us. From sources otherwise known as Iggy, she had a friend who was a boy.

Or a BOY who was a FRIEND

Boy……..friend

BOYFRIEND?

Coincidence? I think not.

My searching was short however as I noticed Nudge standing in the doorway with TWO boys, a smirk on the faces of all three, the rest of my flock was assembled behind.

'Max,' Nudge declared, 'meet Raptor and friend Taurus, they have some important information for us.'

'Ok I'm going to try to get this out quick so I hope you'll understand. ONE- Rhapsody Thomas.'

He declared pointing to himself, 'middle name Hugh if you want to get formal.'

'TWO- Taurus.'

Pointing to the other kid.

'No real name, rescued him from the school in Boston, which coincidently my Pack and I destroyed, as have we the Chicago school.'

'THREE- Philadelphia is no ordinary city. Every man, woman and child here, even the animals are experiments. All except, obviously, the scientists, who made us what we are, they force us to live as a NORMAL human community whilst conducting their experiments so that the world won't suspect a thing. Get it?'

I nodded my head slowly.

'FOUR- I overheard the white-coats discussing that as an obstacle in your mission they're going to capture you and attempt to exterminate you whilst you're here.'

'FIVE- My Pack and I, who are basically a group like your flock but only larger, have decided that after years of planning it's time to take down our school.'

'SIX- the city is to remain untouched, mutants and humans alike should be able to live here in the future, this will be a NORMAL city as the rest of the world thinks.'

'Finally SEVEN- We've helped you in your mission, as I mentioned the school in Boston, not far from here has been destroyed. Also some of us travelled secretly to Chicago and destroyed the school there. Any questions?'

'W-w-well,' I stuttered, 'this is a lot to take in, who would have thought that Philapdelphia is a city of mutants?'

Raptor grinned, 'believe me don't try and consider it, you'll give yourselves BIG headaches, all you need to concentrate on is waiting for us to destroy our school then moving on to New Orleans.'

'What do you mean waiting? Don't you need our help?' Fang asked.

'We have it planned out in detail, so don't worry about ay of that.'

Puzzled I enquired, 'then why do we wait? Can't we go now?'

Raptor looked embarrassed and mumbled, 'well I was hoping that Taurus, my little sister Eel and I could come with you. Because, well, you see, being so close to the white coats and having to lead normal lives with family backgrounds, we have access to lots of information. And well, there's no other way to say this, but Fang………….'

' I'm you're brother.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oohh****…will the flock discover their family backgrounds! You'll just have to wait and see…..**

**Mwahaha**


	26. Family

'You're my WHAT!' Fang gasped.

'Your brother, you also have two sisters. You and Hannah are the oldest, you're twins, but like you, Hannah was experimented on at a completely different school, I know nothing else about her. Next comes me, I'm 14 and finally at only 10 is Amelia, her mutant name is Eel.'

'Say WHAT!'

Fang was on the verge of fainting, and needless to say, for him that means something HUGE is going on.

'Our parent's names are Jude and Audrey, they used to live here with me and Eel but scientists took them away from us to see how we'd cope in a "traumatic" environment. I've lost track of them.'

'Ok then, if you all have real names as well as mutant names then what's MY name?'

'Connor Bradley Thomas- Connor for our great grandfather "Riley Connor" Bradley for our older brother "Bradley James Thomas" he died at the hands of white-coats before he was even 4 months old.'

Fang was, by now, white-faced, he stumbled to a chair and slumped into it.

'This is big, this is so much to take in.'

Suddenly he shot upright.

'You say I have a sister!' he gasped, 'when can I meet her?'

'Right now,' Raptor grinned.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Amelia!'

Raptor called the minute we stepped into the small apartment.

'I have someone for you to meet!'

10 year old Amelia raced down the hall; she was very short, unlike her two brothers, and of a thin build. Also unlike her brothers, she had hair of a light shade of brown; it even had tinges of a dusty blonde. Nowhere near as dark as Fangs, but much darker than Raptor's bushy blonde mane. Wavy and of a length reaching her mid-back, her hair streamed behind her as she ran. On closer inspection, she revealed bright blue eyes, again so unlike her two brothers, who had eyes of a deep brown (Fang) and orange (Raptor). But the cheeky smirk that lighted her face was all Fang's.

'This had better be good.' She spat, spacing each word, but a hint of humour was hidden among her menacing words. 'I was watching "SpongeBob Squarepants."

Raptor ruffled her hair and threw his bag to the floor.

'Choose then- little yellow man who only wears shorts or meeting your big brother.'

'Say WHAT!' The little girl screamed, her eyes taking in every member of the flock, trying to discover a likeness.

She settled of Fang, right age, similar build to Raptor, same dark hair and eyes- 'Connor?' she whispered.

Fang stepped forward and nodded slowly, the little girl ran into his arms and Fang, who usually wouldn't hug anyone but me, threw his arms around her and hugged him tight.

I'm going to leave out the next half hour or so, which would be very embarrassing on Fang's part. Lots of hugs and even tears were present.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

So half an hour later we're all sitting, most of us on the floor, in the apartments VERY small living room.

In our hands we all held a smoothie, courtesy of Taurus, who happens to be a whizz at drinks.

'So,' begun Raptor, 'I'm guessing you all want to know our hybrid species and powers before we come along with you?'

'Well as I said I'm Rhapsody, named Raptor because I'm a predator. My species is felidae,'

Laughing at the looks on our faces he added;

'in common terms- lion. I posses super strength, stronger than any man, animal, and mutant. I can communicate with any land animal and I can produce electricity.'

Sleepily (it was nearing tea time) Amelia mumbled;

'Name- Amelia but call me Eel because I'm part fish. I can Yawn breathYawn underwater and um, communicate with marine animals and yawn contr……'

Amelia drifted off, her head falling on to Fang's shoulder. I smiled as he put his arm around her.

'She can also control water.' Raptor finished.

'I'm Taurus, don't know my real name or family, I'm part bull, hence the red hair.' He laughed, 'don't really have any outstanding abilities but I'm supremely athletic.'

Then came the flocks turn.

'Max, obviously avian, superspeed, healing and the ability to read aura's.'

'Fang, invisibility, super hearing'

'Iggy, really sensitive touch and hearing senses, bomb expert, lockpick.'

'Nudge, sense leftover vibrations, bilingual.'

'Gazzy, Max says my talent is developing.'

'Angel, mind reader and manipulator, can breathe underwater.'

'Phoenix, control fire, predict the future and has a talent developing.'

'Sapphire, can turn any liquid substance to ice, can change the weather, can heal and see auras.'

We ordered pizza for tea, before sleeping the night in they're apartment.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Fang's POV

The next morning I shot upright, remembering with horror a past conversation.

'SHADOW!' I yelled.

'Wh-what is it?' Max enquired groggily.

'Shadow's real name was Hannah Thomas, born of Jude and Audrey Thomas!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked that**

**If you're unsure go back to chapter 18 to read Shadow's info**

**And I know that someone will say that Fang is OOC in this chappie…but remember he's just met his siblings, he knows his history and where he came from. Wouldn't anyone be slightly more emotional than usual in such a situation?**


	27. Sweet Ass Revenge

Max's POV

**OMG! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME!**

**I'd like to thank anyone who has been awaiting this chapter, if I was in your shoes I would have given up on this story a loooooong time ago…**

**Reasons? I don't really have one… just that I was sick of writing and needed a break…**

**Sorry that it has been so long, hopefully updates will come quicker in the future…**

**--**

Max's POV

I shot upright, and quickly read the horror on Fang's face before he masterfully hid it. The others were waking because of Fang's shouts.

'Wh-what is it?' I enquired, sleep clogging my voice.

'Shadow's real name was Hannah Thomas, born of Jude and Audrey Thomas!' Fang rasped and then, ignoring the indignant gasps of the flock, added 'that monster is my twin sister!'

'You have got to be kidding me!' Gazzy and Iggy screamed at the same time, 'you're related to that, that…THING?'

Phoenix was quick in letting her disgust be shown, 'you were born of the same parents as her? Eww- gross!'

Sapphire just took on a pensive look and muttered 'you do have the same features and same dark, reserved expressions.'

I hugged Fang to me, attempting to comfort him, and it just wasn't working.

'I'm guessing by your conversation that you know our sister?'

I looked over and saw that Raptor and Taurus were awake, Raptor gently shaking a stirring Amelia.

'Yeh,' Fang spat through clenched teeth, 'and I wish that I didn't, Shadow is an eraser, brutal and blood hungry, she betrayed us to the white coats.'

Amelia, who was now awake whispered, 'does Fang know our sister?'

Raptor, whose expression had gone from curiosity, to sadness and finally stopped on rage spat, 'no he doesn't, cause we don't have a sister.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The flock prepared to leave to New Orleans where we would wait for Raptor and Taurus along with any other experiments from Philadelphia. Amelia was to come with us.

Raptor had been very persuasive in ensuring that only experiments from Philadelphia, no outsiders, would take on their school and ensure their freedom.

As the schools in Boston and Chicago had been incinerated at the hands of Raptor's Pack, we were on to the 6th School on our list; New Orleans, Louisiana.

Raptor hadn't let us in on any of the details in his plan to destroy the Philadelphia school, and so it was with eager hope that during our goodbyes I asked one last time.

'Come on Raptor! If we're going to be a flock don't you think that we should help you with this?'

Raptor paused for a minute, as if thinking of the best words to describe how he felt;

'For my whole life and even that of my parents, Philadelphia and its people have been held captive by the white-coats. We have been grossly manipulated and mutated, forced to jump rings so as to please their sick scientific minds. Destroying the school is the only avenue we have left, the only revenge that will help us forget the indecency of what they did. The people of Philadelphia deserve to end this themselves. I'm sorry Max- Flock- but this is my battle. Taurus and I will join you guys in New Orleans, by tonight the scientists of Philadelphia will be destroyed and by tomorrow we will join your flock, become one, and help others with their revenge if needed.'

I was speechless, never had I witnessed such an emotional speech. I clasped Raptor's arm and gave it a squeeze, a quick wave to Taurus and I was in the air, my flock behind me.

Fang and Amelia still remained on the ground, despite my attempts not to eavesdrop, I heard Fang whisper 'see ya soon bro' as he embraced Raptor. Fang gave Taurus a slap on the back and stepped backwards a waited for his younger sister.

Amelia had tried strongly to resist crying, yet now, even from the air, I saw a few tears leak from her eyes, 'why can't I stay and help' she whispered, 'this is my fight to!'

'I can't risk you hurting yourself Mealy, you're strong but are still young, let me do this for you, I'll make sure to hit that fat jerk Brady extra strong just for you.'

Amelia laughed through her sobs at the thought of Raptor hurting the scientist who had hurt her the most.

Unable to reply, she jumped into Fang's arms and together, brother and sister took to the sky.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raptor and Taurus watched the flock until they were out of sight.

Raptor grimaced and cracked his knuckles- 'let's do this.'

--

**Bad? Good? Worth waiting for?**


	28. The Philadelphian Warriors Return

Not one but two updates… YAY

**Not one but two updates… YAY!**

**--**

Max's POV

Sprawled out on a soft, comfy, king sized bed, my wet hair positioned askew around my head like a demonic halo. I closed my eyes, savouring the pleasure that I had experienced only moments before.

No Fang and I had not performed an erotic act of indecency; I had just come face to face (or more like body to water) with a pressure head shower- Absolute Bliss!

Ok, so maybe not your idea of a good time, but a good shower is an absolute treat after days of fighting erasers and running from insane scientists.

Think of how you'd feel if your mum just told you that you were going to spend the day at a theme park with your best friends, their would be no one else there (eg. No queues), and you'd be fed pizza, chocolate and coca-cola.

Great feeling right?

Well that's how I'm feeling now, and it's about to get better.

The door clicked shut as a very hot bird boy exited the bathroom after finishing his shower, he wore only a pair of boxers, blue with orange, red and yellow flames running up them.

Fang, shuffled over to the bed and flopped down next to me.

'Ahh,' he exclaimed, 'pressure washer.'

I giggled and he turned to face me, lifting my chin with his finger, Fang placed his lips to mine, his tongue entered my mouth and entwined with mine whilst is hands slid under my pyjama shirt and rubbed circles on my back.

My own hands traced the muscles on his chest, feeling each individual curve.

He removed his lips from mine, instead moving them to my neck where he sucked and bit my skin. After a few moments he traced kisses down to my shoulder where the strap to my singlet lay.

Glancing at my eyes for the approval with he received, Fang pulled at my shirt revealing the black push up bra that he had brought me as part of that dare all those weeks ago.

Fang placed his lips back on mine, his hand straying up my back towards my bra clasp…

CRASH

The door flung open and hit the wall, in it's frame stood a bloody and ripped Raptor and Taurus, big grins alighting their faces.

'Fang, bro!' Raptor yelled, 'Man, we have a story to t…huh?'

Raptor's words clogged his mouth when he saw the state that Fang and I were in.

'Umm, sorry man,' he stumbled as he tried to grab the door, on his third attempt he managed to grasp it and pulled it closed behind him as he backed out of the room, pushing a wide-mouthed Taurus out behind him.

'Ohh shit' Fang muttered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After replacing our clothes, Fang and I made our way to Iggy/Gazzy's room where the flock had gathered to hear the story of Raptor and Taurus.

Fang and I managed to sneak in and lean against the wall unnoticed, Taurus was speaking and it was clear that he had nearly reached the end of his tale.

'… It was a beauty of a sight watching the flames rip through that building, yeh you could hear the screams of the dying white coats, but so what? Look at what they did to us!' (I cringed) 'We all gathered just out of Philadelphia where my mate Rocco had taken the experiments that the scientists had been working on. It was arranged for them to stay at various houses in Philadelphia.'

'So how did you get here?' Iggy asked as he tended to the injuries that the pair had incurred.

'Well, my parents still had a car in the garage from back when they lived with us, Taurus managed to find us some fuel, we left at about 10am and we drove to Pittsburgh, where we had to wait at the airport for around 6 hours until we were able to get on a flight that wasn't full, from there we caught a plane to New Orleans, that took us about 4 hours.'

'And the school is completely destroyed now?'

Everyone jumped at the sound of Fang's voice, not realising that we had entered, Raptor and Taurus went a bright red as they nodded in affirmation.

'Great then, now we can work on the New Orleans one. It's going to be hard; we haven't been able to trace any information other than its location. But rest up first, it's nearly 9pm; you two are injured and most likely exhausted. Your room is next door'

I chucked a key at Raptor who caught it with surprising ease, despite a bloody gash that travelled from his shoulder to elbow.

'Oh and Max?'

'Yeh Taurus?'

'Before he died a man, called something like Ter Borcht? Said to tell you; Tis not yet over Maximum Vide, my men vill find you and rip you apart from limb to limb. You vill die crying out de name of your boyfriend and he vill vatch you die before suffering himself. You do not mess vith Ter Borcht and get away vith it.'

Nodding in approval of Taurus's successful attempt of Ter Borcht's accent I exclaimed;

'Ah, Ter Borcht, a great friend of mine, so sad to hear that he is dead, he was a really lovely man, kind and warm hearted.'

I left the room with the flock in it roaring with laughter, a quiet chuckle behind me alerted me to Fang's presence.

'My beautiful Maxie, always the comedian.' He continued to chuckle even after I gave him a resounding smack on the ear.

--

**I'll try and have another update tomorrow!**


	29. Canard rôti dans la merde

Fang's POV

**On a roll….Another chappie…**

**--**

Fang's POV

We woke up early the nest morning, a grim smile tugged at the corner of Max's mouth as she watched Angel and Gazzy fighting over the _FruitLoops. _

'You look like me.' I told her, smirking.

'Huh?'

'All grim and silent.'

'Oh.'

'What's up then?'

'Nothing.'

'Max, clearly something is up.'

'Eh.'

'Is it about the school?'

'For God's Sake Fang! What's with all the questions! Just shut-up would you!'

Well needless to say, I was quite taken aback.

'Be like that then.'

'Oh, Fang, I'm sorry, you're right, it's this whole school thing- when will it end?'

'Well in approximately 7 schools time.'

'Ha ha, you're quite the wit. What I mean is, after we destroy all the schools what happens then? How do we just _move on with our lives _when we don't have normal lives. According to government databases, we don't even exist. We're children who died at birth, were kidnapped, or maybe our births weren't eve registered at all.'

She had a point there; I knew that the younger kids still wanted to find their families. I also knew that Max didn't want to be separated from any of us, come to think of it, neither did I.

'Why don't we wait, see what information we can dig up, we've already found out about my family, who's to say that we won't discover everyone else's. Just relax Max; it'll all work out in the end.'

Max smiled at me, her first smile all day, she looked contented and went to get her breakfast.

Whilst watching Max chomp into a slice of toast with Jam I reviewed our discussion. I let out a sigh; life would never be easy for us.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Max's POV

'Hey! Don't push!'

'Well get off me!'

'Shhh!'

'Ugh, this spot is muddy!'

"Ya girl!'

'Am not!'

'Shut-up!!'

'Are too!'

'EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!'

_Silence_

'Ok now that we've got some quiet, thoughts on this place?'

'Well, Max, it's a big brick building, there are bars on the windows and it looks to me like all the doors have electronically coded locking systems. There is a huge freaking barbed wire fence and the area around the building is open, so there is no chance to creep up it without being seen unless of course you can become invisible, which tha…Mumf'

'Not quite the observations that I was looking for, I can see the building, I don't need a physical description of it, I want ideas on how to get in.'

In case you haven't gathered all of us, that's right all 10 flock members, were lying in muddy, wet, grass, observing the New Orleans branch of Itex. So far I wasn't receiving much cooperation.

'It looks pretty hard to get into.'

'I know Gazzy.'

_Thankyou Captain Freaking Obvious…_

'It's like a prison.'

'I know Gazzy.'

_Frustration levels are hitting a high…_

'Have you ever watched _Prison Break_, Max?'

'No I haven't Gazzy and let's try to keep focused on the task at hand…yes?'

_Keep calm, Max, calm… breathe in and out, in….._

'Let's just blow it up then?'

'And what about the experiments in there?'

'Good point.'

'Let's just go home and think about it.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We had decided that we would all attempt to think of a plan and after tea we would gather in Fang's and my room and share them.

Meanwhile there was food to think about…

'What do you want to do for tea?' Fang asked as he typed on his blog.

I grabbed a local directory and looked up all the places that delivered take-away.

'Mmm…Pizza?'

'Last night.'

'Chinese?'

'Don't feel like it.'

'Fish and Chips?'

'Had chips for lunch.'

'McDonalds?'

'They do deliveries?'

'No, but maybe we could get off our lazy asses and go there.'

It took the work of a few minutes to rouse everybody and have them down in the hotels lobby. That's when I realised that I didn't even know where the nearest McDonalds was.

Explaining my dilemma to Fang, he suggested that we just walk around until we find one.

'How hard can it be? They're always marked by the huge freaking golden arches.'

That was said at 6:30pm

SO that is how we came to be walking around the streets of New Orleans at 8pm STILL looking for McDonalds.

'I give up!' Gazzy moaned, 'Let's just eat here!'

I looked where he was pointing, it was a restaurant, mildly fancy, but not over the top. Not seeing a Maccas anywhere nearby, I ushered everybody in.

That's when our night went from bad to worse.

As everyone piled through the door, we were met by a disapproving maitre'de.

'Yes?' She asked, her nose pointed in the air.

'A table for 10 please.' I requested confidently.

'Do you have a reservation?'

'Well, no, but I'm sure that you can fit us in.' I smiled, looking around the restaurant which was devoid of life but for perhaps 8 diners.

The woman clearly didn't take my jab at the restaurants popularity to well.

'I'll have you know, Miss, that the Sheringdon is one of New Orleans finest dining experiences, we have the best facilities, and the greatest chef that Louisiana has to offer.'

'Geez, I'd hate to see what other restaurants in the area look like then.' Phoenix's attempt to remark quietly was unsuccessful and the woman was evidently unimpressed.

'Maybe, you'd be happier at a less exquisite restaurant, like perhaps, McDonalds?'

'No kidding!' I joked, 'doubtless we would be, we were actually looking for a Maccas when we stumbled across this place, I think this suits us nicely. Maccas is a little to upper class for us.'

I hadn't meant to be so rude but the woman really was getting on my nerves, luckily at that point a man strode out of the kitchen.

His expensive suit and proud stride visibly showed that he was the manager.

'Maureen!' The man yelled, 'I hope that there is no trouble here.'

'Of course not, Mr Delaney,' the woman (Maureen) simpered, 'I was just showing these customers to their seats.'

I couldn't help but smile.

Mr Delaney followed us to our table.

'We here at Sheringdon are delighted that you have chosen to dine at our restaurant, Maureen is bringing you your menu's as we speak but may I suggest an item that is not on our menu? You see, Misses and Misters, we have quite a young chef here and he is still finding his feet, discovering new recipes and he has designed a meal to appease all tastebuds. Marcus, that's our chef, calls it "_Canard rôti dans la merde_"

The name is French, I'll tell you what it means on completion of your meal.'

'Sounds interesting.' Sapphire remarked.

'Oh it is very interesting! Now I won't tell you what the ingredients are as I to truly savour the dish you must be able to discover each individual flavour.'

'Well, I don't want to buy a dish when I don't know what it is.'

'Buy? Who said buy? I am offering this dish for free as long as you can finish it.'

Always up for a challenge, I ordered one, following suit, so did everyone around the table.

'Now I must warn you that the dish is extremely large, not one person has been able to finish it yet, let alone children as young as these.' The man glanced at Angel, Gazzy and Nudge.

'Oh, we'll give it a go anyway.'

When the man was gone we all laughed; he had no idea what he was in for.

That's when another bad part of the night occurred.

Maureen came to our table with a small glass of coke for each person.

'Oh, we didn't order these.'

'Yes but as part of the deal of ordering the Chef's Special it is agreed upon that each diner orders a drink. We can't just be giving out meals for free you know and expect to make a profit.' Maureen giggled.

I was despising this woman more by the minute.

'How much are they each then'

'Each glass is 4.'

'WHAT! 4! They're about half the size of a can and you can get one of those for about a buck fifty! Between us all that's 40 on drinks alone!'

'That's our price here at Sheringdon.'

'Well they had better be bloody good.' I muttered

Five minutes later I had discovered that the above statement happened to be false. The coke wasn't real coke at all but fake home brand cola, too sweet, too flat, and it wasn't even chilled.

Before I even had a chance to scream at the waitress, our meal came. So they had shitty cola but at least the meal came quick… Right?

Wrong!

As I took my first bite of "_Canard rôti dans la merde_" I knew at once that this would not be an enjoyable dining experience.

Salty…

Bitter…

Uncooked…

Slushy texture…

As my first bite slid down my throat I wished that I had another glass of that cola, just to wash it down.

Looking around the table all faces were the same.

'This is shit, let's just get out of here, I can't eat this.' Fang muttered in my ear.

Although he was quiet everyone heard him and nodded in approval.

I summoned Maureen and told her that we were leaving.

'But you haven't finished your meal. You do realise that you'll have to pay for it?'

'Yeh, yeh,' I moaned, pulling out a wad of cash, 'how much?'

'Each meal is 65 times ten is 650 plus 40 for drinks is 690.'

What can I say? I stood there shell-shocked, mouth wide open; 'You've got to be kidding me!'

'Will you pay with cash?'

I pulled everybody back to the table, 'we're going to have to eat it guys, we don't have that sort of money, especially now that we are going to have to find somewhere else to eat.'

And so reluctantly my flock sat down and forced the mush down their throats.

It took a while, it wasn't pretty, but eventually the plates were cleaned. All except a bone that Angel found in hers.

A resounding 'Ewwww' passed around the table.

Glad to be going we went to the door and I pulled out 40 for the drinks.

'You're 195 short.' Maureen grinned.

'Excuse me?'

'There was a bone left on one plate, on another a piece of meat was still speared on the fork and on another there was a bit of parsley lying on the plate. Three unfinished meals 195.'

Needless to say, I cracked.

Grabbing a plate of food from a table nearby, I slammed it on the waitresses head.

'Stuff you and stuff your restaurant! Oh by the way you never said what ……. Meant?'

'Oh it means Duck roasted in shit' The waitress smirked

So I hit her, what would you do in that situation?

Once the whole flock had exited the restaurant I looked around for somewhere to actually have a good meal.

'Ahh Max?' Fang asked as we walked towards the hotel. I followed the line of hs finger down a road off the one that we were on.

I couldn't believe that we had missed it, yet we had.

About halfway down the road was McDonalds, the Golden Arches, Maccas, Home of the BigMac.

--

**That spun WAY out of control, it was meant to be working out a way to destroy Itex, instead the flock were looking for Maccas and eating…….**


End file.
